Twisted Collision
by WistfullyWritten
Summary: After her disastrous birthday, Edward leaves Bella alone in the woods. Bella returns to the Burrow, unknowingly caring his child. Seventy-five years have passed without him returning, so how will the Cullen's react when they find out she's still alive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: IMPORTANT!!!**

****Please keep in mind that this first post is just the full summary and the background info to set up the story.****

**This is an idea that's been running through my head for a while now, and I hope I'm doing it justice.**

**Hope you guys like what you read! Any feedback will be appreciated!**

**Full Summary:**

After Bella's disastrous birthday, Edward leaves her before she can finally tell him her secret, but not before their ultimate act of devotion. Crushed, Bella returns to the Burrow an emotional shell of her old self, and unknowingly caring his child.

A century has passed and Edward stayed true to his word, never reentering Bella's life. But when a sick twist of fate throws them together once again, what will happen? How will the Cullen's react when they learn she's still living? Will Edward discover the family he never knew he had? Read on to find out. All canon couples.

**Background Info:**

**This is important. If you don't read this, I don't know if you'll fully of the understand the rest of it. This is a little rushed, but that's because it's just an overview of the past. Enjoy! =)**

Bella arrived in Forks, Washington, under the ruse of being Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan. But in reality, her name was Isabella Marie Black, daughter of the late Sirius Black, and a powerful witch fresh from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She went to America to do a year of muggle studies in which she was to live with a non-magical family. She masked her English accent, manipulated the color of her hair, and made both Charlie and Renee Swan believe that she was actually their daughter. Bell spent her first six months in Phoenix, Arizona, and her last six months were spent in Forks. There she discovered more than she than she could have ever imagined possible.

Bella met the Cullen's. She knew almost immediately what they were, but they had no idea what she was capable of. Bella was soon fell in love with Edward, and became a member of his family. She felt horrible that he had revealed his family's biggest secret, but she was unable to do the same. She was bound by an Unbreakable Vow to not share who she was with anyone while she was away. The Cullen's had proven their ability to be trusted on more than one occasion, but, still, she could not tell them the one thing that she wanted to share more than anything.

Everything was the picture of perfection for Bella during her first summer in Forks, but one night abruptly ended all happiness she had experienced. Nearly being attacked on her birthday was the catalyst for the worst day of her life. A week had passed since that day and Alice hadn't returned to school. Bella understood though, because she knew Jasper needed her then more than ever. But that didn't explain why Edward was being so distant. It got progressively worse as the week went on, until the night where she gave herself to him completely. It was the most wonderful experience Bella could imagine, and she thought her and Edward's love was stronger than ever because of it. That is until the next day, and he asked her for a walk in the woods behind her home. She didn't know what to expect, but she knew it wasn't good. And she was right. He told her that he never loved her, and that she was nothing more than a distraction. He left Bella crushed, laying on the floor of the forest to wallow in his rejection.

An emotional shell of who she once was, she decided it time to leave, to go to her real home. Bella made work the entire night of erasing any memory of her from anyone she had come into contact with, and removing any sign she had ever been in Charlie's home. After everything was packed into the never ending space of her trunk, she unveiled her accent, returned her hair to its natural color, and Portkeyed to the Burrow. To return to the family that had raised her since her father's imprisonment, the Weasley's.

To say that her family was surprised at her sudden arrival would be to state the obvious. They weren't expecting her home for at least another two months, but nonetheless, she was welcomed back with open arms. It was quite obvious to everyone that something was wrong with Bella, but she wouldn't tell anyone, not even her best friends: Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. The four had been through everything together; from finding the Sorcerer's Stone to defeating Lord Voldemort the year before. They shared everything with one another, so for Bella to be keeping a secret from them, they knew it had to be something serious and she would tell them in her own time. Bella wasn't the same person she was before she left. She was in a deep state of depression, she showed little to no emotion, she wasn't sleeping well, and couldn't hold down anything she ate.

Her lack of sleep and inability to keep her food down could have been deemed affects of her depression, if it weren't for her growing midsection. No one noticed the changes in Bella's body because she rarely spent time with anyone in the weeks that she had been home. She didn't even register it herself until the day she felt a little kick from inside her. Immediately, she sat upright and her hands flew down to her stomach, not believing what had just happened. But it happened again, and there could be no denying it. She was pregnant.

But how could she be feeling it kick when she could only be no more than a month along? In a normal pregnancy, you can't feel that until at least the fifth month, right? But then again, this couldn't be just any normal pregnancy. She was having a child with a vampire; it was as far from normal as possible. Realization came crashing down around her as she broke down in loud, strangled sobs in the middle of her bed. Numerous questions crossed her mind all at the same time, but she was without a single answer to any of them.

Bella's sobs were so loud that they carried all the way downstairs to where her family was sitting in the living room. Almost instantly, Hermione appeared at her side, along with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Wrapping her arms around Bella's shoulders, Mrs. Weasley asked what was wrong and began soothing the girl she thought of as her daughter. Bella, however, didn't say anything. She merely looked into the eyes of the woman she's considered her mother, and let her gaze travel down to her hands that still lay atop her slightly rounded belly. The situation must have registered to all three at the nearly the same time, because they let out simultaneous gasps as they took in the placement of Bella's hands and the significance this gesture held. No one said anything more. Mrs. Weasley just held onto her daughter until the sobs subsided and were nothing more than soft sniffles.

Finding the need to break the silence, Hermione finally asked Bella what exactly happened while she was away. Bella held nothing back. She told them everything; from arriving in Forks, to meeting the Cullen's and finding out what they were. From her first date with Edward, to the chase with James. From her perfect summer and her horrid birthday, to the day he left. She told them how scared she was, that she didn't know what to do. Hermione, always the first to come to reason, said they needed to start researching. They needed to find out if anything like this had ever happened before, and what happened in said instances.

After allowing Bella some time to compose herself, she, Hermione, and Ginny left for Diagon Alley to begin their search at Flourish & Blotts. Mrs. Weasley had stayed behind in order to relay everything to the rest of the family. The three girls purchased every book that had any mention of vampires and took them all home to begin their research. Harry and Ron insisted on helping them in any way that they could, and thus began looking through books as well. The results of their strenuous efforts yielded nothing to be excited about. Every recorded case, mostly derived from South American folklore, had ended with the mother of the child dying during the birthing process. The fetus was said to have razor like teeth that cut through the impenetrable barrier encasing it in the womb, which would kill the mother in the process. Once the panic at the possibility of losing Bella had passed, the group began planning. They knew the birth was inevitable, so they had to find a way to make it happen and keep Bella alive at the same time.

After deliberation on the possibilities, Bella came up with the final solution. Once the fetus was born, they would see whether or not it was dangerous. If it was, then they were to destroy it immediately. But if not, then Mrs. Weasley would raise it as her own if Bella did not make it through. Because she will be on the brink of death, each person in the room was to cast a wound healing charm to ensure its success.

Since the time of her delivery was unknown, everyone was on guard at all times. But as the final days of Bella's life were drawing nearer, she was visibly withering away. No food she consumed could be retained, the fetus was injuring her from its movements, and she could no longer function on her own. Bella never even touched her wand because of fear of what would happen if she did. So for the last weeks of her pregnancy, she never left her bed except for runs to the bathroom.

The birth of her child finally arrived and Bella was writhing in pain on the bed with the entire family surrounding her. She was screaming at them to get it out of her, but they could do nothing but hold her down and wait helplessly until it tore its way through her stomach. Once the sound of shredding metal was heard in the room, they knew it was coming. Each person raised their wands in preparation for what was to come. The moment it had come all the way through, Mr. Weasley used _Wingardium Leviosa_ to lift the child away from Bella. No one dared touch it since they still did not know what it was capable of, but underneath the blood, they could clearly see a little girl with matted down hair and big, brown eyes. It looked around frightened, then hesitantly smiled at the room full of people, showing them a full row of perfect teeth. While Mr. Weasley continued levitating her into the bathroom to get cleaned up, everyone else was simultaneously casting the wound healing charm, watching Bella get better before their eyes.

Bella would surely need rest after such events, so they did not disturb her once they were sure she was perfectly healed. At least two people stayed in the room at any given time in order to make sure there were no complications while she was resting. During the wait for Bella to awaken, everyone became enamored with her child. After being cleaned of all remnants of blood, she looked to be the most gorgeous little girl they had ever laid eyes upon. She didn't look to be a newborn baby, but instead to be at least a few months old. The child had little ringlets atop her head in a copper color, which they could only assume came from her father along with most of her facial features. But her eyes, they came from Bella. Big, chocolate brown eyes smiled at them from where she sat. Seeing as how she didn't look threatening, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were trying to decide on who should approach her first while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were up with Bella. Ron was eventually chosen, much to his chagrin, and warily approached her.

He walked toward her with his hand outstretched repeating the phrase, "Please, don't bite me. Please, dear God, don't bite me." The others stood behind him with wands raised in the event anything were to happen to him. As he got closer to her, she reached her hand out as well. She beamed up at him as he took her hand in his. He gasped upon touching her hand, and immediately pulled away. Panicking that she had done something to him, Hermione started asking Ron what happened, if he was hurt, and if she was dangerous. He was just standing there with a confused look on his face, looking at his hand. All the while, the beautiful child is still sitting there, smiling up at him, her hand still outstretched.

Ron indicated that Hermione should take her hand as well, so she slowly approached the little girl with her hand outstretched as well. She took the girls hand in hers and gasped as Ron did, but did not let go. Hermione was being shown images of swirling colors mixed with the faces of the people that stood before her along with the face of Bella just after she had given birth. She was amazed at what she was seeing, a smile spreading across her face. She sat next to the girl who was wearing one of Bella's oversized shirts, and took her into her lap. Hermione sat there radiating a smile toward the wonderful girl. She then turned toward the others in the room, who had already put down their wands, and told them there was nothing to worry about. Everyone fell in love with the girl who still did not have a name. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were quite taken with her once they had the chance to spend time away from Bella's room.

The next day passed slowly as they waited for Bella to wake up. They knew it was only a matter of time and that she was fine, but they were still worried nonetheless.

Once Bella had finally aroused from her deep slumber, she made her way to the kitchen with Harry and Ginny in tow. She stepped into the kitchen to see her family sitting around the dining room table, fawning over a gorgeous bronze haired child. Bella immediately recognized the mop of familiar-colored hair, and ran toward her daughter, sweeping her into an affectionate embrace. Everyone was rewarded with her high pitched giggle floating through the room. No one had heard the girl's voice before, so they were all surprised. The child pressed her palm to her mother's cheek and let the images flow, showing her everything she had missed. Apparently, they made Ron get down on all fours and ride her around like a horse while everyone else sat and watched. The girls had fawned over her, and the boys played silly games with her. She saw her daughter eating breakfast, to which the girl made a face at, indicating she wasn't too fond of human food.

"Bella, come on. What's her name?" Ron asked for the hundredth time when Bella refused to say it. Mrs. Weasley had gone to Diagon Alley to purchase some sweets for the girl, and Bella wanted to wait until everyone was present before revealing her name.

"Ron, really? Mum will be here any moment. Just wait," she replied. Ron folded his arms across his chest and started pouting, which earned another giggle from her daughter. Sure enough, within a few moments time, Mrs. Weasley had arrived with a bag full of assorted sweets for the child to explore.

"Now will you tell us?"

"Oh shut up, Ron. I swear you're worse than a toddler when you want something. But yes, I will tell you now," she paused dramatically, earning a groan from Ron, before finally revealing the name she chose for her beautiful daughter. "Her name is Renesme Ginerva Carlie Black," Bella stated with a smile, looking directly at Ginny.

"G-Ginerva?" Ginny stuttered.

"You're my favorite little sister. It's only appropriate."

Ginny threw herself into the arms of her sister, hugging her profusely. Ginny had never felt more loved than she did in that moment.

Clearing her throat, Bella hesitated before starting what was sure to be an awkward conversation. "Uhm, guys? Mum, dad? I've been thinking, and I want to be with my daughter forever. She's going to be immortal, and I think it's only sensible to want to stay with her…" her voice started to trail off as she took in the looks coming from her family.

"What are you saying Bella?" asked her father tentatively.

"I'm saying that… I want to become immortal," she said barely above a whisper.

_"WHAT?!"_ shouted her mother. "And how do you expect to do that?! Just go out and get yourself bitten?! No! Absolutely _NOT!"_

"Mother, please understand! Renesme will _never_ die. I cannot just leave her without anyone for the rest of eternity!" Bella argued. "You can't expect me to just sit by and let that happen! Vampires can be good! I know they can, I've seen it! Mum, you _have_ to let me do this… _Please?"_ she was begging by the end, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Mrs. Weasley just sat there, looking at her daughter, scrutinizing you're her face. After what seemed like an eternity, she gave a defeated sigh and looked around the room at the others. "What do you all think?" she asked. She received responses in support of Bella's decision from everyone in the room. "Alright, then. How do we do this?" she said, giving a weak smile.

"Thank you!" Bella responded.

A few weeks after the decision was made, Bella and the others made a trip to Knockturn Alley after receiving information that a store there sold vampire's venom. They made the trip as quick as possible because they had left Renesme behind with Mrs. Weasley and Bella didn't want to be away from her daughter for long.

They planned on having the transformation take place that night. The sooner, the better, Bella thought. She filled them in on what to expect during the next three days, and what to do after she had been changed.

She filled a syringe with the venom they purchased, sat down on her bed, and plunged the needle into her heart.

Everyone had expected to hear her screaming in agony, writhing in pain, showing some kind of reaction to the venom coursing through her veins. But she showed no signs of being in pain, she looked completely serene. Beginning to become worried because things weren't occurring in the way Bella said they should be, Hermione slowly approached the bed and placed two fingers to Bella's neck. The whooshing of air from Hermione's lungs indicated a sigh of relief… Bella's heart was still beating. Casting a quick _Sonorus_ spell to her heart so it could be heard from anywhere in the room, she left Harry and Ginny to watch her first. The same routine was used as after the birth; two people were to be with her at all times. Only this go around, their wands were readily available at a moment's notice.

Halfway into the second day, Bella's heart rate began to increase in speed and everyone stayed in the room so they could be ready by the time the transformation was done. Ginny stayed downstairs with Renesme while everyone else remained with Bella. She had warned everyone not to raise their wands unless she were to attack them, because of a vampires defensive nature. Bella was worried that should she see them aiming at her with their wands, she may act on instinct and hurt them. Heeding her warning, everyone stood against the walls of her room, waiting for the amplified heartbeat to end.

They heard the beating hastily increasing in speed, to the point where it sounded like nothing more than a soft humming in the air. Then, suddenly, it stopped. They all stood with bated breath as they waited for her to do something, anything. But, still, she didn't move. Anyone would be a fool to not see the transformation was complete. Bella's skin was even more pale than it was before, her hair took on a brilliant sheen to it, and she was impeccably beautiful. Her features were perfect. There was no other way to describe her. Just… perfect.

Still, no movement had occurred. So softly, it could barely be heard by the person standing next to her, Hermione whispered, "Bella…," and her eyes shot open. Collective gasps were let out around the room, because, in the same second, Bella stood in a crouch on her bed, darting her head between everyone present. Harry's fingers twitched toward his wand after taking in her defensive stature and crimson eyes, but he couldn't out maneuver Bella with her newly enhanced senses. She saw his movements and quickly straightened up. "Don't you even think about using your wand on me Harry Pooper," she said folding her arms across her chest with a smirk and playfully glaring at him. Cautious glances were exchanged between everyone before finally stepping toward her. After assuring them that she wasn't going to eat them, they finally embraced her in loving hugs and kissed her on her cheeks.

Bella couldn't understand why she wasn't feeling the insane bloodlust that the Cullen's so often spoke of as an issue with newborn vampires. She felt a slight tingling sensation at the back of her throat, but it wasn't unbearable. However, she still didn't want to risk anything, so she went off into nearby woods and hunted small game for a few hours before returning home to see her daughter.

Upon returning, she immediately sought out her daughter, pulling her into her arms for a loving embrace.

"Uhm, Bella. Have you tried using your magic?" asked Hermione. It hadn't even occurred to Bella that she may not be able to use her magic as a vampire. She shook her head to indicate she hadn't, placed Renesme in Mrs. Weasley's lap, and ran up to her room to fetch her wand. Grabbing it and running back downstairs seconds later, she motioned for everyone to follow her outside.

"_Aguamenti,"_ she said, and thick jets of water shot from the tip of her wand. "Whoa."

"You can say that again! How the bloody hell did you do that?" exclaimed George. It wasn't a difficult spell to cast, and she had done it before, but to have the water come out in that quantity and with that much force was truly astounding.

"Well, when you become a vampire, everything you carry over through the transformation is intensified. I guess magic isn't any different."

Life soon returned to as normal as it could get for the odd grouping of family and friends. Bella, still, was not back to her old self as her friends once knew her, but she was not as emotionally void since her daughter came into her life. She was surrounded by people that loved her for who she was, and that was all she could ask for. Her transformation didn't hinder her from accessing her human memories, so thinking about Edward and the Cullen's still hurt, but she was convinced that in time the wound would heal.

**A/N: Okay, so that's the back story on everything. And again, sorry for it being sort of rushed, but I didn't want to spend a large amount of time on this portion. But without this, I don't think the next chapter will make much sense considering you won't know how it got to that point. I'm not really counting this as an actual chapter either, just need-to-know stuff.**

**I should have the first chapter posted within the next few days, so the wait won't be long as long as I'm not piled with buco amounts of homework. College sucks, yo.**

**But, let me know what you think! Any feedback is worth getting, positive or negative. If you have any questions or anything, feel free to ask, and I'll be sure to get back to you!**

**-Manda =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. So I was so not expecting the response I got from just the background alone! I woke up with more emails notifying me of people adding my story to their alerts and favorites than I received in texts from my buddy Dalton. And let me tell you, he's a text-aholic; I swear the boy never sleeps. Thanks to all who reviewed, and those who added me! Now, this is the actual first chapter, but I'm not going to change it to say so on the drop list, because I'm just too lazy. **

**** I do need you guys to keep in mind that since Bella didn't stay in Forks, she didn't become friends with Jacob, so he's not in this. And for the story to work the way I want it to, Renesme had to be with someone. That pair is the ONLY non-canon in the entire thing, so don't hate me.**

**But, without further ado, here is chapter numero uno. Enjoy =)**

**Chapter One**

Walking the castle corridors in the early morning hours had become one of my favorite things to do in my immortal life. The halls are always so peaceful. Quiet, even with my enhanced hearing. It's rarity to come across another soul walking among them. Occasionally, a ghost will glide past, but conversation is always kept to a minimum; everyone knows how much I value the peace I find at nice, and no one wants to interrupt if it's unnecessary. This is the only time I can ever truly have to myself.

Being left to myself whist everyone is resting, I tend to delve into different memories of the past seventy-five years. So much has changed since my return from the muggle world, a world I never wish to return to. When I think back to the last six months I spent in Forks, I can't help but think of the farce the whole thing turned out to be. How could I have been so stupid as to think he actually loved me? He was extraordinary, and I was nothing more than Plain Jane, Bella Swan. If only he could see me now, he probably wouldn't even recognize me.

Being an accomplished Metamorphmagus, I changed my hair to a rich mahogany brown, instead of my natural raven black hair, just like my father's. Brown hair was more average and its contrast was much less stark with my pale skin. It allowed me to blend in better, just like I wanted. And now, being a vampire, it's enhanced everything. No longer am I dull and lifeless in appearance. I am confident enough to say that now I am a thing of beauty. My hair cascades in loose ringlets to my lower back. My eyes glow a brilliant shade of violet, and my features are far more defined than they once were. I no longer trip over thin air, but walk with a poise and gracefulness I never possessed as a human.

And my daughter, my beautiful Renesme. There are not enough words to describe how much she means to me. Her birth saved me from my self-induced emotional coma. After he left, I was afraid to get close to anyone again. No matter if they were my best friends, or how long I had known them, I was convinced that they too would find a reason to leave me on my own. But Nessie, she made me believe it was okay, because she loved me just as much as I loved her, more than life itself. Ness, Mum, Dad, Charlie, Bill, Percy, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, they were all my family. _My real family_. They loved my unconditionally, and they weren't going anywhere.

Nessie attended Hogwarts, just like we all did. There was a bit of confusion when she arrived for her first year. Being eleven years old, but looking like she was an adult turned quite a few heads. She knew more than most students in their seventh years, and she hadn't even begun classes yet. Headmistress McGonagall ensured me that even though she looked twice her age, she wasn't being refused her magical education. So after seven peaceful years in attendance, she graduated at the top of her class and left for Romania to study dragons and other creatures with her Uncle Charlie. After learning all that she could from him, she relocated to northern Russia and began studying different creatures native to the region.

It was there that she found the man, or rather vampire, that she was to fall in love with, Maksim Petrov. He told me it was love at first sight. However, apparently for Nessie, he took a little warming up to. He continued to follow her around the country and profess his love, but she hoped by ignoring him that he would go away. It was when he changed his diet to "vegetarianism" that she finally began to take him seriously. They took their relationship slowly, starting out as nothing more than friends. But over the course of time, it evolved into something beautiful. Pure, unabashed love. They married fifty-nine years ago, and had a beautiful set of twins eleven years ago. The twins will be starting their first years today, and I couldn't wait to see them.

I often found myself envious of their relationship, wondering why I couldn't find the same. But I learned to get past it, for I had already given my heart to someone who didn't deserve it. My heart wasn't handed back to me that night, broken and shattered, for someone else to mend. No, he still has it, along with my undying love for him. I once thought that time would mend all wounds, just like he had told me, but he was wrong. I still love him so much that it hurts, and I hate myself for it. No matter how hard I try, I can't stop. He left me saying it would as if he never existed, and how I wished he could have been right. I wouldn't trade my family for the world, but if I could just forget that he had ever entered my life, maybe I could finally move on and find the happiness I have been looking for. I would be lying if I said that I didn't hate him for what he did. He left me, abandoned me. But most of all, he abandoned his daughter. My distaste for what he's done overshadows any love that I could ever feel for him. When he left, he took with him the people I considered members of my own family. I can't blame them for his actions, but I can't help but think I didn't mean as much to them either.

In the past fifty-five years, I've tried to find him and his family more than once. To tell him of the family he left behind, and to present his family with my most prized possession. Because no matter how much they all hurt me by leaving, they also gave me some of the happiest moments of my life.

Having all the free time in the world at my disposal, I was sure to make good use of it. I worked nearly every spare second I had in the kitchen at the Weasley home, brewing potion after potion, trying to find a solution. For twenty years, success eluded me at every turn. But one day, fifty-five years ago, I did it. The cure for bloodlust, and the cause to my violet eyes. No longer do I require blood, human or animal, to sate my thirst, because there is none. No burning at the back of my throat. No venom pooling in my mouth in the presence of humans. Nothing. And I knew, that if I had the cure, I had an obligation to share it with the people who had been trying for centuries to abstain from being the monsters they thought they were. However, no matter how much I tried, it was all to no avail. I would arrive to where I had tracked them, only to find that they had already relocated. I knew my efforts may be fruitless, but I wasn't going to stop trying.

Without my thirst for blood, I finally accepted the position that McGonagall has been offering for years. I now instruct Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, and have been for decades. Today commences the start of my fiftieth year here, and should be a day for celebration. No one had ever lasted for more than a year as DADA instructor before I came along, but today's excitement is overshadowed by dark news.

Rumors have been circulating of a new power arising in the magical world, a dark power. Nothing has yet been confirmed, but no risks are being taken this year at Hogwarts. Harry, who assumed the role of Headmaster after McGonagall's passing, has requested protection for the students. Dumbledore's painting informed Harry of an old friend that would be able to do the job. He said he was very good friends with him long ago, and that he and his family could be trusted with anything. None of us have met these people before, but Dumbledore's phoenix was sent out to find them and request their presence. A reply saying they would come arrived days after the phoenix returned. The reply stated that they would arrive on the first day of the new term. The majority of their group would be posing as students, the others as instructors.

In my musings, I didn't register how much time had passed, and it was nearly time for the students to arrive. On my way to the Great Hall, I stopped by my quarters to retrieve my bottle of dragon's blood for the feast. I may not require blood for sustenance anymore, but dragon's blood is quite delicious and makes for good use at dinners such as these. It can begin to feel a bit awkward sitting in a room full of dining humans and have nothing more to do than twiddle my fingers, because I'm the only one not eating.

Walking into the Great Hall, I placed my bottle at my seat. I sat to the left of Harry. Ordinarily, because I am the Deputy Headmistress, I would sit to his right. However, that was the seat occupied by Ginny while she was still with us, and it only seems right that the seat remain vacant. To my right sits Neville. He came on as our Herbology instructor shortly after I came on staff. Directly in front of me sat the Gryffindor table. Being their head of house, it was only natural.

My deep cerulean robes billowed behind me as instructors filled their seats and I headed for the large doors to allow second through seventh year students to enter. My appearance initially shocks all first year students. They are all taken aback by my vivid eyes and youthful appearance. After all, I was only eighteen when I was changed, and I don't look much older than most seventh years. They are drawn in by my beauty, but their instincts tell them I am dangerous. Some think I'm another student, some think I am just visiting, but no one realizes I'm an instructor, and older than all of their parents. As like all other students in their first years, the ones behind these doors reacted in the same way. However, as time went on and they spent more time in my class, they came to realize that I would never intentionally harm any of them and they became much less hesitant to approach me.

I opened the doors and a wide smile spread across my face at who I saw first.

"Fred! Delilah! Oh, how I've missed you!" I exclaimed as I hugged my great-nephew and niece. Fred is Ron and Hermione's grandson, named after his great-uncle that died in the war. He wasn't very tall, but he did have the trade mark Weasley hair and freckles, and has blue eyes just like his mother. Delilah is Harry and Ginny's granddaughter. She's the around the same height as her cousin, but has straight, smooth dark brown hair and green eyes that match her grandfather's. "How are your Mums and Dads? All's well, I hope?"

"Teary-eyed as ever, Auntie," replied Fred, breaking the three-way hug and wiping a fake tear from underneath his eye.

"Yeah, you'd think we were never coming back with the way they act at the station!" exclaimed Delilah with a laugh.

"Oh, come on now. You know they're happy tears! I would cry too if I could have my home to myself for months without you kids!" I said back with a laugh.

"Auntie, don't play like that. You know you can't cry."

"Whatever. That's merely a technicality," I replied with a laugh, waving my hand in the air. "You know, Blaine and Marie are starting this year. Cross your fingers they make it into Gryffindor!"

"Yeah, I think I remember granddad saying something about that! I can't wait to see them again. I haven't seen them in forever!" squealed Delilah.

"They are very excited, I can say that much. They haven't slept in at least a month, not that they need to!" I laughed, "Now, get on to your seats so I can get the first years!"

As Fred and Delilah walked toward their friends, I made my way through the corridors toward the room holding the new students. As I got closer, I could hear them talking amongst themselves. All of them were excited and chatting about what all they would be learning this year. Some were sharing stories they heard from older siblings about different classes and instructors, while others were wanting to try for Quidditch. I opened the door and was met with all eyes in the room trained on me.

"Who are _you_?" asked a beefy boy in front after a moment's hesitation.

"I am your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Follow me," I said in an authoritative tone, looking at the boy. Whispers filled the group as I turned my back and began walking back to the Great Hall.

_She's our professor?!_

_There's no way! She's not much older than us!_

_What does _she_ know about the Dark Arts?_

_As long as I get to look at her, I don't care what she teaches._

The last comment earned low growls from the back of the group. Luckily, they were too low for anyone else to catch. "_Behave yourselves_," I scolded them, too quietly for anyone but them to hear.

"But Granny—" they both started at the same time.

"No buts. I'm not above calling your mother on the first day."

"Fine," they resigned with a sigh.

Finally arriving at the Great Hall, I gave the students instructions to follow. "When I open these doors, you will all stand along the wall and wait to be sorted. Understood?" I took their silence as an answer for the affirmative, and turned to open the doors. Once the doors were open, I left the students behind and walked toward the stool where the Sorting Hat sits.

"As I call your name, step forward and sit on the stool. I will then place the Hat on your head and it will deliberate where you will fit best. After you are Sorted, you are to join your fellow classmates at your house tables and wait for the Sorting to finish," I told them all, finishing my yearly speech before calling out names. "Abbott, Linny."

And so the Sorting began. Name after name was called. Loud cheers echoed against the walls as each student was placed in a house. A small smile lit up my face as I called out the next name. "Petrov, Blaine."

He was smiling widely as he strode lazily up the aisle. Every time I looked at him, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain in my still heart. He looked identical to his mother, which in turn made him a replica of his grandfather. Facial features, messy copper hair, large, chocolate eyes. I hate that I can't look at him without hurting, because it's not his fault. He couldn't help who looked like. I had taught both Blaine and Marie to be accomplished as a Metamorphmagus, so I'm sure that if I had told him anything about his grandfather and how much he reminded me of him, he would gladly change himself. But I don't want him to hide what he naturally looks like just because I can't handle remembering my past.

As he sat upon the stool, he looked up at me and smiled. _"Gryffindor, here I come,"_ he said underneath his breath. And sure enough, I had barely placed the Hat on his head before it let out a bellowing yell, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I couldn't contain the smile that broke across my face at the news. Apparently, neither could Blaine, because he immediately shot up off the stool and into my waiting arms. We hugged each other profusely with so much strength that if either of us were human, we'd surely be crushed to death.

Kissing the top of his head, I pulled away and held him at arm's length. Looking him in the eyes that used to be mine, I said, "Congratulations, baby. I love you so much."

"Love you too, Granny," he said back, his smile not faltering.

"Now, go on. Fred and Del are waiting for you. It's your sister's turn."

Blaine went to sit with his cousins as I called, "Petrov, Marie." She, too, was smiling just as widely as her brother as she made her approach up the aisle. Marie looked so much different than Blaine. A person wouldn't be able to tell they were related at all, let alone twins, if they weren't told first. Marie was the spitting image of her father. She had long, straight black hair that fell to her mid-back and delicate features. Her eyes were an icy blue, exact replicas of what Maksim's looked like as a human.

Once she was on the stool and the Hat was placed on her, it took even less time than with her brother to be placed in Gryffindor.

"Congrats, sweetheart. I love you," I told her as she literally jumped from the stool and into my embrace.

"Ah! I'm so excited!" she practically squealed. She was always so full of energy; it's a good thing she rarely has to sleep so she can attempt to burn it all up.

"I know you are. Go sit with the others, we'll talk later. Okay?"

She agreed and sat with the rest of the family at the table as I called off the rest of the names on my list. It was quite obvious that most everyone was confused to our display, but to be honest, I didn't care. I was elated that they were placed in my house, and it bother me that I interrupted the ceremony to show it.

The rest of the Sorting passed without falter, and it was time for Harry to make his presence known. He appeared out of thin air, directly in front of his large chair at the center of the head table, causing some to jump in surprise. Harry had aged well. His perpetually messy hair still stood on end, however the black was replaced with differing shades of gray. The wrinkles were few, but could still be seen. He had even grown a small beard. He said it "didn't show as many of his wrinkles." I laughed at him, but didn't argue.

Harry started with the customary speech given every year and introduced each professor. However, different from every other year were his ending statements.

"We will be receiving transfer students from the United States here shortly. The American Ministry has fallen short in its ability to properly instruct its students. They are all in their sixth years, and because of their former education, are a bit behind what you have already learned. I expect all students to assist them in any way possible and to remain respectful while doing so," he shot a glare at the Slytherin table. "Now, before we feast, Professor Black would like to make an announcement."

He sat as I stood, and I began, "I'm sure most of you have heard the rumors circulating within the realm of the Dark Arts. And because of this, there will be a few changes in the rules this year. Curfew has been changed from ten o'clock, to nine o'clock. Any student found outside their house common rooms after curfew without the accompaniment of a professor will be given detention, and fifty points will be taken from your house score." This was met with many groans coming from all tables. "Anyone found to be doing magic in the corridors will also be responsible for another deduction of thirty points from their house score.

"Anywhere outside the castle walls during the school week is prohibited unless escorted. Detention and fifty point deductions will incur as well. Hogsmeade is still available on the weekends, just don't go alone. The Forbidden Forest is exactly that. Forbidden. Punishment for entering the forest will be discussed as the need arises. If any of this is unclear, feel free to clarify with myself or another professor after the feast.

"Now, just one more thing," I paused. "Quidditch trials are to be arranged with either myself of Professor Longbottom if I am unavailable. Please, arrange them as soon as possible as to avoid the same confusion as last year. Now, let the feast begin." And with a snap of my fingers, the food appeared.

I sat down and poured myself a glass of dragon's blood. I'm always careful not to consume too much, as it tends to have the same affects as spirits to a human. Parchment appeared in front of both Harry and I so we could maintain a silent conversation. We discovered long ago that nothing said in these walls stays secret for long, so we developed a way to communicate without ever having to say a word.

Harry enchanted a set of parchment so that whatever I write appears on his as well, along with what he writes appears on mine. No words ever have to be spoken aloud and all record of our conversations can be burned in the fireplace.

**H-** _How was your summer?_

**B-** _Oh, just wonderful. Scouring the globe for a family that doesn't want to be found is one of my favorite hobbies_.

Harry chuckled a bit under his breath before continuing.

**H-** _That does indeed sound like fun. Take any pictures?_

**B-** _Oh, shut up, Harry Pooper._

**H-** _You know I don't like that name_.

**B-** That's _precisely why I say it. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't? Anyways, where are they?_

**H-** _They?_

**B-** _Yes, 'they', bloody muppet. When are they arriving?_

**H-** _Again, I'm old. Leave me alone. But to answer your question, any moment now, don't worry._

And sure enough, as soon as he set down his quill, I heard light patting of feet on the floors outside the doors.

"They're here," I said aloud.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I can hear them, remember?" I asked, looking at him incredulously while tapping my ear with my index finger.

"Oh, shut up. You may not be old – well, you know what I mean – but I am, and I forget things. Blame the old age," he bit back, but with a small smile threatening to emerge.

The loud opening of the Great Hall's doors cut off our banter. My head snapped in their direction, waiting for our mystery guests to walk through. I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't this.

Because in walked seven familiar faces. Seven people I never thought I would see again.

**A/N: Sooo, what'd you think? Review for me please!**

**Much love,**

**-Manda =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sooo… I know it's been a while since my last update BUT… I have a legit reason. Promise! School sucks, first off. I had an essay due and two exams today. If that doesn't suck, I don't know what does. And I killed my back. Not quite sure how, but I have a bulged disc =( And I couldn't stand it to sit in this chair long enough to get this chapter done. Sorry! BUT I did write it in my handy-dandy notebook and let me tell you, this sucker is longgg. No lie.**

**Anyway! Thank you all soooo much for the reviews! I read and appreciate every one of them!**

**Now, without further blabber from me, here we go with chapter two!**

**Chapter Two**

This cannot be happening. There is no way fate could be this cruel. But yet, here they were in all of their perfect, beautiful glory.

Yes, I had been searching for them for a very long time, but they had gone to great lengths to allude me at every turn. Why was now any different? Surely, Alice would have seen me once they made the decision to come. Why didn't they run like before? When I sought out to find the Cullen's, I had no idea as to how I would react upon our reunion. But, I guess, now I know.

I was angry, absolutely livid. Every negative thought I had ever possessed resurfaced. They left me. They used me as a distraction, something to kill time with. They abandoned me. They abandoned _my family._

In my anger, I failed to realize I had crushed the arm rests of my chair into small pieces, effectively garnering the concern of my best friend. Realizing my distress, Harry placed a hand on mine that was still clamped around the small shards of wood, causing me to jolt slightly in my seat.

"Are you alright, Bel—" I cut him off. If they hadn't run yet, they obviously didn't realize I was here. If they didn't know it yet, I certainly wasn't going to give them any clue. I pointed at the parchment, instructing him to continue his words on paper.

**H-** _What's wrong?_

**B- **_It's him._

**H-** _"Him" who?_

**B-** _Renesme's father! That's who!_

Harry took on a face clearly showing his surprise, but masked it quickly. He looked toward the Cullen's who were walking toward us at a slow human pace, then to Blaine and Marie, realization dawning on him.

**H-** _He and Blaine look identical._

It hit me like a ton of bricks. If Harry could see the resemblance with his bleary eyesight, then the Cullen's undoubtedly could as well. I wasn't sure if I wanted any of them involved in the lives of my family. Once they realized who I was, they would leave again. Just like they did all those years ago; I was sure of it. I couldn't let them get close enough to the ones I love only to have their hearts broken when this phase of their existences is over.

They were still walking at a leisurely pace up the aisle, taking everything in. They were farther away from me than the twins, so I could get in a few words too low for them to hear before they came any closer. It would be nothing more than a soft buzzing to their hypersensitive ears. I told Blaine to alter his appearance, to look more like his sister, and that I would explain it to them later. He looked at me quizzically, but complied. All of the other students were too engrossed in the newcomers to realize that Blaine had laid his head on the table and crossed his arms atop his head. No one noticed the gradual change in his hair from bronze to black. No one noticed that once he raised his head, his eyes were no longer a warm mocha, but a piercing blue. He turned his head in my direction to look at me once again, only this time seeking approval. I gave him a warm, small smile and a slight nod of my head, indicating he did well.

I turned my head back toward the center aisle, looking at the Cullen's who had finally made their way to stand in front of the head table. Standing before me were the people I had given everything in my power to give. They same people that threw it all away because they became bored of me and my fagility.

Harry stood to introduce himself, putting his hand out to shake that of Carlisle's.

"Hello, I am Headmaster Potter," he smiled. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Hello to you as well, Headmaster," Carlisle replied, returning Harry's smile. To anyone else, his smile would seem genuine. But to someone that knew him well, it would appear guarded, unsure. "I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife, Esme, and my adoptive children: Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie," he said, indicating who was who by pointing them out.

"Very well, nice to meet you all," Harry continued. "And this," he indicated, "is Professor Black. She will be doing the Sorting for each of your children."

I stood and turned my attention to those I loved with my once beating heart, finally looking each of them in their faces. A surge of pain swept through my body and attacked my now cold, still heart. These were the people that I considered family. These were the people that fought for me when the odds were stacked against us. These were the people that threw me out like yesterday's garbage. I still loved them each so much, but I couldn't help but loath them all at the same time.

I could easily see confusion etched on each of their Godly faces. Without a doubt, they were confused about the vivid color of my eyes, but it looked deeper than that. They looked pained for reasons I did not know. Each face I gazed into was like a stake to the heart. Why did they have to come back? Why did they always have to hurt me so much? Surely once they deduced who I was, they would leave again.

A clearing of a throat broke me from my examination of those in front of me. This is ridiculous; they haven't been here for more than a few moments and already they're distracting me from my work. I was quickly irritated again. I couldn't let them do this to me; I needed to focus. There was a reason they were here, and because of that reason, I could not allow myself to become distracted.

Since they obviously hadn't realized it was me yet, I needed to keep up pretenses. I walked around the table and toward Carlisle. "Pleasure," I had curtly before walking around all of them and standing next to the stool. "As I call your name, each of you will sit on the stool. The Hat will be placed upon your head and it will determine which house suits you best. I couldn't afford to look at them become distracted again, so instead I focused on the new list that their names had appeared on. "Cullen, Alice."

Alice nearly pounced on the stool in excitement, much like Marie had done. She was practically vibrating in her seat as I place the Hat on her head. I suppose three quarters of a century without her _best friend_ and _beloved sister_ hadn't dampened her mood at all. The Hat deliberated for a few moments before placing her in Ravenclaw. It was a good fit. She was always resourceful and she was quite the clever little pixy. She skipped, literally skipped, off to join her new table.

"Cullen, E-Edward," I stuttered. _Bloody hell._ I hadn't even looked at him and he had this effect on me. I chanced a glance at him as he walked toward me and the stool. He looked angry; very, very angry. I couldn't fathom the reason for his sudden change in emotion. Perhaps he had figured me out? Maybe he was angry that I was still here, and he was yet again forced into my presence. I couldn't help but cringe from the intensity of his heated glare. He _was_ angry at me. He had figured me out, and now he was going to leave again. He wouldn't do it now. No, he would disrespect Carlisle by fleeing in front of the entire student body. I wasn't sure when he would leave, but it was only a matter of time now. I knew he had no right to be angry at me for being who I am, and that only served to add fuel to the fire of my own anger toward him. I couldn't bear to look at his livid expression any longer, so I turned my attention to those who could calm me in an instant, my grandchildren.

I looked to Blaine and Marie only to see their eyes were nearly popping out of their heads at what they saw before them. Of course I knew they weren't stupid, but I could only hope that they would remain oblivious. They could see the resemblance their mother and Blaine held toward Edward. They both looked to me with incredulous, accusing gazes, asking their question without uttering a word. It was times like this that I was grateful for learning that with becoming a vampire and enhancing my abilities, I was also able to expand my Occlumency to protect others' minds as well. My shield, as I have come to call it, automatically stretches to accompany any member of my family that is in the vicinity. So I knew, that no matter how much they thought about it, Edward would not find out about his grandchildren.

To answer their unspoken accusation, I slowly closed my eyes and gave an even slower nod to the affirmative. As much as I didn't want them to know, I couldn't lie to them. Opening my eyes again, I was met by two murderous gazes, but they were not directed at me. No, they were aimed at Edward who still sat upon the stool with the Hat deliberating on his head. They were never told much about my past, other than my magical history, but they knew enough. They were smart enough to realize I didn't part ways with their grandfather willingly. They knew he left, and apparently they were not happy about it in the least.

To my utter dismay, after the longest Sorting I had ever witnessed, Edward was placed in Gryffindor. He began walking toward his table but faltered in his step. Following his line of vision, it was obvious what had stopped him. Blaine and Marie were still glaring at him, not relenting. I wasn't surprised at his falter; the twins may only be eleven, but they were quite menacing and incredibly frightening children when they wanted to be. He finally managed to gain his composure, staring back just as menacingly as they were. Neither let up in the silent battle, but when I heard a growl sounding in Edward's chest, too low for human ears. But I had heard it, and I became enraged. He was not going to threaten my grandchildren while I stood idly by and watched.

"Go to your seat," I seethed, but he would budge. "Cullen. I said to go to your seat," I said more forcefully. His attention, however, wasn't on me but still fully engrossed on the eleven year olds in front of him, his growling never relenting. The human children were cringing away from his deadly gaze, but the twins sat, steadfast in their own heated glares. "Edward Cullen! Go to your seat now or I will be forced to make you!" That caught his attention. He turned his blazingly angry eyes on me before stalking off to the end of the Gryffindor table.

I was still seething throughout the last three Sortings. To be honest, I wasn't paying much attention to where Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were placed. I was too busy watching Edward for any signs that he would attempt something. I knew it was unlikely in a room full of humans, but an angry vampire isn't prone to much reason.

Once it was all done, I returned to my seat and poured myself a gracious serving of dragon's blood. It wasn't enough to feel the effects, but it did serve its purpose in taking the edge off of the stress of the night. Harry proceeded to introduce Carlisle and Esme to the students. Apparently, Carlisle would be working in the hospital wing and Esme would instruct Muggle Studies.

The rest of the feast passed without incident. I would receive angry glares from Edward and curious glances from both Emmett and Rosalie who I could see were both placed in Slytherin. Jasper, placed in Hufflepuff, would look at me in a confused manor, probably trying to figure out the source to the intensity of my emotions. I couldn't see Carlisle and Esme from where I sat, but Alice was still vibrating in her seat. She was probably excited at the prospects magic could do for her wardrobe.

Dinner concluded with customary parting words from Harry. He instructed the students to follow their prefects to their dorms and turn in for the night, but announced that the Cullen's were to stay behind.

The other professors had gone, and Harry was making his way to leave as well when he passed me a note that read:

_Bring them all to my office. And, please, don't kill them along the way._

_P.S. I absolutely adore chocolate frogs. Bring me some, eh?_

I couldn't help but laugh a little at his request. I wouldn't bring him any, but he did know how to lighten my mood a bit.

Before I realized it, I was left completely alone with each of the Cullen's. They were standing together, awaiting my instruction.

"Hello, I'm Esme," she smiled. "Professor Black, yes?"

"Yes," I replied curtly. When I didn't say more, she looked a bit dejected. Esme was always such a kind person, I didn't want to be rude. She may have left too, but I can't imagine it being her idea. "Please, follow me," I said a bit softer, walking past them and into the corridor. I could hear them following, so I didn't bother to look behind me as I lead the way. We walked in utter silence before Carlisle was the first to break it.

"Do you mind my asking what class you teach?"

"Not at all," I replied, not breaking my stride. "I instruct Defense Against the Dark Arts," I said proudly. A scoff from behind stopped me in my tracks. "Is there something wrong with that?" I demanded, glaring at the source of the noise.

"Yeah, there is," Rosalie bit back harshly. "Aren't you a bit young to be teaching others how to defend themselves against the Dark Arts? Shouldn't they be taught by someone with more experience?" she spat. "I bet the darkest thing you've come across is a rabid bunny pulled from that ragged Hat you put on our head." She was smirking at the end. No doubt thinking she had won whatever fight she was trying to start.

I never truly liked Rosalie. She was never anything but bitter and unbelievably rude to me in the time we spent together. However, no matter my previous feelings toward her, I never would have said I hated her. That is, until that moment. She knew absolutely nothing about be, yet here she was, demeaning my experience and ability to do my job. Before I had time to think, I was already acting. My wand was aimed at her where she stood and I stalked toward her.

"I may not be as old as any of you, but I assure you, I am much older than you think I am. As for my experience… I have been through more terrifying things than you can imagine. If you would like to see my qualifications for my position, I suggest you take a trip to the library and look me up. That is, if you can even read," I seethed, inching closer to her terrified face. "You would do well not to question my abilities or those of anyone else before knowing your facts, or else I may have to sick my _rabid bunny_ on you."

I lowered my wand and stalked off in the right direction, not remembering the last time I had lost my temper like that. It didn't take long for them to catch up. We were soon at the entrance to Harry's office, the rest of the short journey made in silence.

"Chocolate frogs," I said and the staircase was revealed.

After walking up the winding staircase, we were met by Harry sitting behind his large desk. The office looked nearly identical to when it was occupied by Dumbledore. McGonagall hadn't changed it a bit in her relatively short term as Headmistress. The only thing done by Harry was the addition of family photos and little knickknacks here and there. I made my way through the room, pulled a chair around, and took a seat next to Harry.

"Hello, everyone," Harry greeted kindly. "How are you tonight? Please, have a seat." He motioned to the seven chair lined up across from us.

"We're fine," Carlisle answered for the group. I'm assuming the rest were still a bit taken aback from the incident in the corridor.

Looking at each of them confirmed my suspicions. Almost everyone held a glimmer of fright, glancing from my face to my wand still held in my hand. Carlisle looked deep in thought and kept searching the room; for what, I didn't know. Esme held her concerned eyes on me, probably worried about my outburst from earlier. Emmett didn't look fazed much by what had happened, he never dwelled on anything for too long. He, too, was looking around the room, but instead of searching for something, he was fascinated by the magical objects that surrounded him. Rosalie was still visibly frightened, but I could tell she was also irritated. She wasn't used to anyone talking back to her, so it must have agitated her that I did. Edward was still eyeing me angrily, but he also looked pained. I knew why he was angry, but I didn't even begin to speculate the meaning behind his other emotion. When he wasn't looking at me, he was shooting irritated sideways glances at his favorite sister. I wasn't sure what that was about either, but I had a feeling I would find out soon.

Harry was letting them settle into their surroundings, wanting them to feel comfortable, before Carlisle broke the silence.

"If you don't mind my asking," he started. "What exactly were we asked here for?"

Harry and I shared a look, determining how to start before he began speaking.

"Bel—" he cut himself off. "Professor Black and I have received information pertaining to our world. Something bad is brewing in the Dark Arts, and we would like your assistance."

"How are we supposed to help?" Carlisle asked incredulously. "Where is Albus? I see his Phoenix, but I haven't seen him anywhere."

I shut my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, letting out a heavy sigh – a habit I had picked up from Edward from when I was human. "You don't know?" I asked him, opening my eyes and looking into his.

"Know what?" he asked innocently. "I haven't spoken to or heard from Albus in just over a century. That is, until I received the letter he wrote."

"Dumbledore didn't write that—" I started but was cut off.

"I did," Harry said.

"Then why was it delivered by Fawkes? Has something happened to him?" he questioned, his cracking voice betraying his calm demeanor.

"Dr. Cullen," Harry began but paused to suck in a deep breath. Dumbledore was important to all of us, and his passing was still hard to talk about, even after all this time. "Dr. Cullen, Dumbledore is dead," he finally got out. "He told us to contact you. He never gave us a name, only said what to write and to give the letter to Fawkes. He said the bird would know where to go."

Carlisle looked shocked as he received the news. Esme looked incredibly sad and the others looked confused. "You said he told you all this, but… he's d-dead?" he stuttered. "How is that possible?"

"His painting," Harry replied.

"Painting?"

"Yes, his portrait," he explained. "Every past Headmaster or –mistress has a painting in this office. Each one possess the spirit – I guess you could say – of that particular person. Each one moves. Each on talks and can hold conversation. He told us what to do."

"Where is his? I'd like to see him," Carlisle asked frantically, so quickly that human ears wouldn't have been able to catch it.

"Right there," I pointed to the largest frame in the room. All eyes that weren't already on me snapped in my direction, wondering how I could have possibly heard that. "He's roaming the castle in other frames, said he would be back later and he would speak to you then."

"Will someone, please, explain what's going on?" Edward demanded, still angry, after the room had fallen silent again. I looked at him, my turn to be confused.

"What are you talking about? Can you not see it in his mind? Surely, he must be thinking about it now," I said, truly curious. All of them gasped in surprise at my inquiry. All except for Alice.

"How did you know I could do that?" Edward asked through gritted teeth.

I stared back at him, dumbfounded. Apparently he didn't know it was me, but then why was he so hostile toward me?

"I know a lot about you and your family," was my simply reply, not revealing how I truly did know. I heard Alice let out a small _humph_ and looked over to see her with her bottom lip jutted out, arms placed across her chest, and puppy dog eyes in place.

She knew. She had to know, and she was practically begging me to say it aloud. But wait a minute – if she knew and she was still here, that had to mean something… Right? She hadn't run yet. She hasn't told anyone either. If she was planning on leaving me again, she would have done it by now. I realized then that she wasn't going anywhere, and that one thought made me happier than I could have ever imagined.

A sudden smile overtook my face, threatening to break it in half as I said, "Not now, but soon. I promise." She returned my smile with one just as bright, lighting up her entire face. Our display did not go unnoticed, but no one questioned it.

"Fine, whatever. But will you finally tell us what is going?" Edward urged impatiently.

"Because you asked so kindly, I suppose I can," I bit back sarcastically. "I don't know why you can't get a read on Dumbledore through Carlisle's thoughts, you would have to ask him when he returns to his frame."

He seemed to accept this answer for now, because he then delved into his next question. "I've only once come across someone whose mind I couldn't read." I winced a bit as he said this, because he was talking about me. And they way he spat the words out like they were poison on his tongue, only enflamed resentment toward him even more. "However, now it seems I've met more. I can't read you, Mr. Potter, or those two _vermin_ from the Hall earlier. Why?" Did he really just call my grandchildren vermin? Honestly, who the bloody hell did he think he was?

Sensing I was about to erupt, Harry cut in saying, "Please, call me Harry. Mr. Potter makes me sound so old." His attempt to lighten the mood worked.

"Bloody, muppet. _You are old, Harry_. Get over it, already," I scoffed. Emmett's booming laughter filled the room, soon joined by the others', except for Edward. He had a perpetual frown on his face the entire time.

"I'm sorry I can't stay eighteen forever," Harry said after the laughter had died down, feigning offense. "You know, I'm going to tell Ron you said that. Seeing as we're the same age, he'll take great offense to that. You know he still considers himself to be twenty years old," he said with a victorious smile.

"And what, pray tell, is my brother going to do about it?" I asked with a laugh of my own. "Hide my chocolate frogs? Newsflash, Harry, I don't eat anymore!" I chuckled as his smile faltered and was replaced with a defeated grimace.

"Wait!" he exclaimed after a moment. "Did you bring my frogs?" he asked excitedly.

"No. You can ask your dearest Ronald to send you a package," I chuckled again when his smile completely left his face and he started sulking in his seat. Our meaningless banter was interrupted by an agitated groan coming from Edward. "Before you get snippy, _again_," I said, hardening my gaze and turning it to him, "Occlumency is why you cannot read our minds. Harry and I both mastered it during our schooling. You can quit trying to get through, because it's not going to work. I can feel it every time you do," I said.

"And we asked you hear to help us protect the students. Hence the reason you are each in separate houses; to maximize efficiency," I finished.

"Why would a school full of children need guarded? Surely no one would attack them, they're innocent," asked Esme, her voice laced with concern.

I sighed, "They're not all as innocent as you think they are, Esme," I looked at her pointedly, getting my point across. "This isn't the first time the school has been threatened, and I'm certain it will not be the last.

"But why would someone want to hurt the children?" Rosalie finally spoke, genuinely concerned. She always did have a soft spot for children.

"There could be any number of reasons, but as of right now, we're not sure," said Harry. "These threats haven't been confirmed, but we're not taking any chances this time." Both our eyes hardened and jaws clenched as we recalled the war with Voldemort. No one had believed anything we had to say about his return, and we lost many, many good friends because of the Ministry's negligence.

"So this has happened before?" asked Jasper.

"Yes, but that is another story for another time," replied Harry sadly, removing his glasses and rubbing his face with his hands before setting them atop his desk. I looked at my best friend with the same sadness his eyes held. It was hard talking about the war, I know. I lost my father, Sirius to my own aunt and my brother, Fred, all because of that war.

I could tell he was getting tired, it was quite late after all. I took his hand in my own and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Go on to bed. I'll finish," I told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly, knowing my past with them.

"Positive," I said back. "You know just as well as I do that if my sister were still here, she'd curse me into next week for keeping you up this late," I said tenderly. "Just because I don't sleep, doesn't mean you don't either."

"Very true," he laughed sadly, missing his wife. He said quick goodbyes before replacing his glasses on his face, annoyingly swatting me on the head with a roll of paper, and Apparated to his quarters to sleep.

I returned my attention to the Cullen's who were looking at me imploringly. I continued where I left off.

"We need your assistance. I do not want a repeat of what happened last time," I said, my voice full of emotion. "I'm not going to sit here and tell you that it's going to be easy, because I just don't know. We don't know what this is going to come to, but if worse comes to worst, it may result in another war."

"_WAR?!"_ shrieked Esme, always worried for the wellbeing of others.

"Yes. War," I said slowly for emphasis, looking each on directly in the face. "With your help, if you choose to do so, we may be able to evade it before it comes to that." I looked at each of them imploringly, silently begging them to accept. Edward has already shown his distaste for being here, but his gift is invaluable. If I can get the rest of them to stay, he would be more willing to do the same.

"Before we give an answer, what would we be required to do?" asked Carlisle.

"Observe, for the most part. Act your parts and report and suspicious behavior or activities to either Harry or myself. If neither of us are available, approach Professor Longbottom, the Herbology instructor. If you see a student in trouble, help them in any way that you can. It sound relatively simple, but always be on guard. Anything dealing with the Dark Arts is highly dangerous."

They all seemed to be contemplating what they had just heard. It was a lot to take in, so I left them alone to decide in silence. Nothing could be heard in the room but the sounds coming through the open window. I shut my eyes and leaned my head back against the chair, awaiting their decision. That's when I heard it.

It was so faint that it wouldn't be recognized by human ears and it was barely heard by my own. My eyes snapped open, I shot up in my seat, and trained my gaze on the table that sat against the wall across the room. A low, irritated growl emitted from my chest as I glared at the space underneath the table top. Everyone was caught off guard by my sudden outburst, but said nothing. They just followed my line of vision to be met with what appeared to be nothing.

"What's going on?" asked a frantic Esme, clinging to Carlisle's side. I raised my wand to what no one could see.

"How long have you been in here?" I hissed, eyes still trained on their target. I was met with silence, the Cullen's looking at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"Who are you talking to?!" Edward demanded. "There is no one here but my family and _you!_" I winced at his choice of words.

"Not. Now," I bit back, walking quickly toward the table. "You have five seconds to tell me how long you've been down there before I turn you both into swine for a week!" I yelled, becoming more irritated at the fact that they wouldn't answer me than the fact that they were here in the first place. "Five… Four… Three… Two... –" I was cut off by their begging me not to turn them into pigs.

I snatched at what would look to be air to reveal two bodies huddled underneath the table and a cloak now in my hands.

"Get up," I demanded, lowering my wand. When they didn't comply I growled menacingly, "Blaine Sirius Petrov, Marie Lilian Petrov, I swear it! I will turn you into swine. Now, get up!" I raised my wand again.

They raised from the floor almost instantly to stand in front of me with their heads bowed to the floor.

"Dude! Where the hell did they come from?!" Emmett exclaimed, causing the twins to smirk in amusement. "That was _awesome!_"

"Shut up, Emmett," I said without turning around, effectively wiping the smirks of Blaine and Marie's faces. "Where the bloody hell did you get this?!" I demanded, holding up Harry's invisibility cloak.

"We kind of… borrowed it?" Marie phrased it as a question.

"Thank you, I gathered that already," I said, lessening the severity of my tone but still sounding authoritative.

"We were going to give it back! I swear, Granny!" pleaded Blaine in a quiet voice.

"Uh huh, I'm sure you were," I replied. "And how long have you been here?"

"… just a little while…" mumbled Blaine to which I raised an eyebrow.

"Define _little._"

Realizing their defeat, Blaine gave in. "Fine… We got here before you did," he said.

"We snuck off while everyone else was on their way to the common room," continued Marie. "We knew the password, came in, summoned the cloak, and got under the table," she finished.

"And let me guess," I mused, "You used the _Muffliato_ charm on the cloak so we wouldn't hear you?" They both nodded in confirmation. If they hadn't allowed the cloak to shift and allow their sounds to travel through, I may not have caught them. But I didn't tell them this. They didn't need to figure out anymore ways to sneak around the castle after hours.

I looked at them both a while, contemplating what to do next. I wasn't giving them the cloak so they couldn't get through the halls since it was past curfew. But did I really want them to stay? I promised Alice I would tell them the truth, but did I want to involve the twins? I didn't want them to get hurt like I did, so did I want to risk it? Yes. Yes, I would. I'm not going to purposefully keep them from a part of their family. If he left after finding out, then so be it. At least I tried.

After making my decision, I looked over to Alice to see her eyes glazed over, seeing the future. As she came back to the present, her beaming smile gave me all the encouragement I needed.

"Alice, why are you blocking your thought?" Edward asked her, clearly irritated again.

"It's a surprise!" she exclaimed happily.

If he decided to go, he needed to know that he wasn't just leaving me anymore. He helped me to create a family, whether he knows it or not. They all needed to know the truth, and I knew it was a good idea to keep the twins with me after all. I needed the support as I revealed it to them. I instructed Blaine and Marie to grab chairs and sit them on either side of mine behind Harry's desk.

Edward was definitely angry again. His last interaction with the twins was not pleasant, and to find them spying on our private meeting apparently did not make his opinion of them any better. He was glaring daggers at them as they sat down, earning heavy glares from both of them.

"You two," I directed at the twins, "will stop that right now. Do not make me summon your mother."

They broke Edward's gaze and sighed dejectedly, "Yes, Granny."

Carlisle's head snapped up. "Wait a minute!" he exclaimed, an inquisitive look on his face. "They just called you 'Granny,' and they did it before too."

"Yes, they did," I said, pondering on how to begin my story.

"But how is that possible? Aren't they—"

"Vampires?" I cut him off and he simply nodded. "Yes, they are. And yes, these two are my grandchildren."

"But how—" he was cut off again, but this time not by me.

"What _are_ you?" prodded an intrigued Emmett, only to be met with a slap upside the head, courtesy of Rosalie.

The twins giggled at the display, clearly amused by it. I threw a pointed glare at them and said, "Just because I let you stay, does not mean you are out of trouble. I would advise you to put a sock in it." They quieted immediately, and I returned to Emmett. "What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well, obviously, you're a witch," he said. "But it's pretty clear you're something else too."

I was still confused. I mean, how could they not know? Surely, they must be able to smell me.

"Can't you tell?" I asked. "Can't you smell me?"

I was met with another agitated groan from Edward. "Of course we can smell you," he snapped. "And none of us know what you are, except for Alice apparently because she's singing _Hannah Montana_ on repeat in her head," he fumed. I don't know what happened to the Edward I used to know, but what I've seen tonight isn't him. This Edward aggravated me to no end, knowing how to push every button I had. "Well?" he prompted harshly, earning a set of growls from the twins.

"I'm a vampire," I bit back at him. This only served to anger him further.

"We do not deserve to be lied to!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet in the same second.

"_Edward, be quiet!_" hissed Alice, but it was of no use.

"No! I think we would be able to tell if she were a vampire, and obviously she's not. If she's going to lie about this, what else has she lied about?" he demanded. "Why should we stay here if we're not going to be told the truth?" I could practically see the steam rising from the heat of his anger, his eyes visibly darkening before me.

I shot to my feet a split second after his accusations, bringing my face within inches of his. "You deserve so much worse than being lied to Edward Cullen," I snarled. He flinched at the severity of my voice and the evident hatred painted on my face. "But you're wrong. I didn't lie to you. I _never_ lied to you. Unlike you, I don't take pleasure in deceiving others."

If it were possible, his eyes darkened even more at my words, showing just how hostile he was becoming.

"When did I ever lie to you?" he seethed through gritted teeth.

I didn't answer him immediately, knowing that if I wanted to fully comprehend the truth, he would need to see it.

Slowly, I began turning my dark, raven black hair to a rich, mahogany brown. Once complete, I started on my hard, pale skin, adding flushes of red to my cheeks. Finally, my vivid, violet eyes transitioned to a deep, dark chocolate brown.

Focusing solely on Edward's face, I didn't turn to look at the sources of the simultaneous gasps coming from around me. The look adorning his perfect features would have made me laugh had it not been for the intensity of the situation. Upon seeing my transformation into what I looked like as a human in Forks, his features contorted in a mess of different emotions. Confusion, pain, anger, and others that flickered too fast for me to catch. Before anyone could say a word, I made to answer his question with as much disdain and hatred I could muster.

Looking directly into his hardened eyes, I said, "_Every time you ever said you loved me_."

**A/N: Okkayyy… So, did you like it? Please review for me! **

**I told you this one was hella long! There were different places throughout it that I could have stopped the chapter, but I figured that was the best location. I'll try not to take as long to get out chapter three, but it just all depends with school work and stuff. OH! And I'm moving! So that might put a slight damper on chapter three for just a little bit.**

**Anyway! Please let me know what you think!**

**REVIEW =0**

**-Manda**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okayy, I would like to start off by saying I am terribly sorry for the long wait. I can't promise to update often, though I would honestly like to. I write when the inspiration hits, and though I've known how I wanted this bit to go, I couldn't get myself to execute in a way I thought would work. I know this one is short, but I wanted to get something out to you guys as soon as I could. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. But, again, I won't make promises that I don't know if I can keep.**

**Okayy, secondly… You guys are **_**awesome!**_** Seriously, 59 reviews for a prologue and two chapters?!?! **_**Ahhhmmazzingg!**_** Muchisimas Gracias! =) So, without further wait, here's "chaplet" CHAPTER THREE!!**

**Chapter Three**

The look on each of the faces in front of me would be enough to make me burst out in a round of laughter if the situation we were in hadn't made the atmosphere so tense. I registered the shock that appeared almost instantly in the expressions of everyone, save Alice. She jumped, almost literally, into being so ecstatic that she appeared to be vibrating with the effort it took to control her joy. After the initial shock wore off, everyone else settled upon their own different reactions.

Carlisle stood in what looked in a mixture between awe and curiosity. If it were possible for her to do so, Esme looked as if tears would spill from her eyes by the look of utter maternal love plastered on her face as she had a hand delicately placed over top her mouth from the surprise. Emmett simply looked confused, scratching his head which was amusingly cocked to one side. Rose looked agitated; at what I can't be for certain, but I can assume it's because she never liked me in the first place. Feeding off of the multitude of intense emotions running wild in the room, I couldn't get a good read on exactly what Jasper was feeling at the moment. And then, there was Edward.

As I turned my head and let my gaze fall upon the man I still loved, I could see the evident pain visible upon his face. But as soon as I had seen it, it was gone. Pain replaced by anger. Pure, raging anger. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen someone so angry as I did at this moment. I didn't expect him to welcome be back into his life with open arms, but I certainly wasn't expecting the raging storm of hostility I was about to receive.

"Why?" he seethed. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" I asked calmly. I was truly confused. What did he think I was doing?

"You cannot be serious!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "We came here as a favor to Carlisle's friend. Not to be mocked by some filthy witch!"

If anyone thought Edward to be angry, it was nothing compared to the rage I felt boiling inside me with his words. He may not want to be around me, and that is perfectly fine; I never said he had to be. But I will not tolerate to have my heritage disgraced by him just because he happens to be upset.

Before I had the chance to respond, the twins had beaten me to it.

"Take that back!" shouted Marie, raising her wand toward her grandfather.

"I will not!" Edward shot back.

"Do it, now," Blaine seethed. "Or you will regret it," he finished, taking the same stance as his sister.

"Twins!" I bellowed, garnering their attention. "Lower your wands. Now!"

"No," they said in unison.

"Then you leave me no choice," I muttered under my breath, knowing they would still be able to hear me anyway. "_Accio wands,"_ I stated, bringing both of their wands into my waiting hand.

"But Granny—" they started in protest.

"No. I told you to lower them, and you did not," I returned. "Neither of you have a class requiring their use tomorrow. I will keep them with me until you do. Now go back Uncle's desk, and sit down."

Reluctantly, they followed my instructions. I knew they would be angry about me taking their wands from them, but they knew that defying me had its consequences.

Turning back to the Cullen's, who looked slightly frightened from being threatened in such a manner, I began to speak.

"Now Edward, how exactly am I mocking you?" I asked, regaining some composure and ignoring his angry jab at my being a witch. "If I remember correctly – which I do – _you left me,_ not the other way around. If anything, your presence is taunting _me_."

"That's just it!" he nearly shouted. "I did _nothing_ to you. I don't know you. And yet, here you are. Looking like _her_," he cracked painfully. "_Why?"_

I was stunned. Apparently, he thought I was impersonating myself. He thought I was doing this to mock him, to taunt him.

"Do you honestly not get it?" I whispered softly.

"Do I get what?" he asked in the same hushed tone, his gaze turned toward the floor. "I understand that you are standing here, looking like someone you are not. I understand that you are causing my family unnecessary pain by doing so. I also understand that you want our help. But what I do not understand is how making yourself appear to be my Bella is going to help you!" his voice rising in volume until he was shouting the last bit at me.

"_Your Bella?!_" I said incredulously, not understanding why he would choose to call me that. "You do not have the right to call me that! You gave that up a long time ago!"

"What do you want from me?!" he shouted, looking up to me again. "I'll do anything you want! Just stop this, please," he begged, eyes pleading. "Quit acting like her. Quit looking like her… Just change back…"

"Why? Why should I do as you ask?" I probed, becoming agitated. "Why do you expect me to take your feelings into consideration, when you couldn't do the same for me? _You left me!_ You abandoned me! You left me alone in the woods, with no one to turn to. You left _everything_ behind," I said firmly, full of emotion I refused to show.

In our exchange I had nearly forgotten there were others in the room with us. That is, until I felt two sets of arms wrapping around either side of me. I looked down to see the faces of Blaine and Marie looking up at me sympathetically. Though they weren't aware of exactly what happened in my past – and I'm not too thrilled with finding out like this – they knew enough. They knew how upset I was.

Smiling tenderly at two of my favorite people on this Earth, I placed a kiss atop their heads and turned back to the awaiting vampires across from me.

I didn't say anything as I stared, waiting for one of them to speak.

"Bella…" Edward started, looking me directly in the eye. Hope swelled in me as he said my name, thinking he was finally beginning to believe me. But alas, I was wrong… again. "Bella is gone. She's dead," he stated firmly, with conviction.

"Edwa—" I started, but was cut off by the girl attached to my right.

"She can prove it," she stated simply as she removed her arms from my waist, standing up right.

"How?" asked the person I least expected to hear, Rosalie. Her voice sounded almost… hopeful?

I was still gaping at Rosalie when I heard Marie explain exactly what she was talking about. She suggested I use a pensive to show that I was, indeed, being truthful. I listened to her tell them what it was and how it worked, and how, without ample time and opportunity, it could not be altered.

Throughout her explanation, I watched the Cullen's intently, anticipating their reactions. They could do one of two things once they realized I was actually telling them the truth. They could leave again. I wouldn't be surprised; they left once, they could easily do it again. But somehow, I don't believe they would this time. If their reactions from earlier were any indication, they missed me as much as I had missed them.

Once Marie had finished telling them just what was about to happen, I led them to the pensive and began to extract the memories they would be viewing. Blaine and Marie stayed by Harry's desk, not wanting to intrude.

I began by showing them the first day I had seen them. The image then transformed into a view of the meadow, Edward and I laying side by side in the middle. The following images showed to them ranged from the game of baseball in the field to the chase with James and to my fateful eighteenth birthday. Finally, we concluded with the scene of what transpired in the woods the week after.

As suddenly as it had all appeared, it was gone. I took a step back, carefully taking in those in front of me. My stone heart dropped at the expressions on the faces I saw before me. They ranged from disappointed to downright angry. Alice had even lost the bounce in her step, no longer full of restrained excitement.

I could tell they had made their decision, and I couldn't help but hold on to that last bit of hope dwelling inside, telling me they weren't going anywhere.

**A/N: Okayy, so I know it's another cliffy… DON'T HATE ME.**

**Like I said up top, I wanted to get something out to you guys while I had it. I may not like to promise things, but I can tell you that I'll try my best to get the next chapter out soon and I'm hoping not to leave it with another cliffy =)**

**But anyway, let me know what you thought! Any and all opinions are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I suck, I know. Over a month with no update? Ya, I suck. Excuses blow, so I won't feed you any. I'll just say that I warned you in the last chapter. I write when inspiration strikes, and that's what happened here =) **

**I will tell you that this sucker is reallyy long. Like, fifteen pages long. Over eight thousand words long. I mean llloonnggg. It's mostly dialogue; people got some explainin' to do. **

****Read the bottom note, por favor.**

**Have at it.**

**Chapter Four**

_"What did you do?"_

_ "Edward, how could you?"_

_ "Dude, are you fucking stupid?"_

Each question was directed at Edward who was merely standing in place, his astounded gaze fixated on where I stood. With each accusatory question shot at him, I became further confused. _What in the world were they talking about?_

"Edwardo here has some heavy duty explain to do," Emmett answered when I voiced my confusion.

"About what?" I asked as I slowly returned to my seat between Blaine and Marie.

Following my lead, the Cullen's returned to their seats as well, and Alice began to speak.

"For why exactly he lied to you the day the left," she seethed in his direction.

My eyes snapped to Edward in that instant. He lied? _About what?_

I continued eyeing him from across the desk, not willing to be the first of us to speak. After a few moments of silence, and with a heavy sigh, he began.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I –"he cut off, looking for the right words to say. "You have to understand. That day was the worst in my existence."

"Why?" I asked, confused. "You got rid of me, just like you wanted. You were free to find another _distraction_," I spat.

Releasing another heavy sigh and running his hand over his face, he began again. "That day – do you realize how hard it was for me to let you go? Do you know how much it hurt me for you to believe every word I fed to you out there?"

"What are you talking about?"

"_I lied,_ Bella," he stated firmly, looking me in the eye.

"I gathered that, Edward," I said with a defeated sigh. If his point was to reiterate his lack of feelings for me, I would rather be spared. "You never loved me; I was merely a distraction. I get it; can we move on now?"

"No, Bella. You don't get it," he stated, clearly becoming irritated. "I lied the day I left you. I lied when I said I didn't love you. When I said you were something to occupy time with? That was a lie as well."

Well, that certainly was not what I was expecting.

"Wha—what are you saying?" I asked meekly, unable to find the full use of my voice.

He looked me directly in the eye, not breaking contact as he began again with unwavering confidence. "What I'm saying is that I love you, Isabella Swan. I never stopped, and never will," he paused, letting his words sink in. "I never wanted to leave you, but I did so that you could be safe. I left so you could have a normal life, even if it was with that mutt," he finished.

He loved me? _He _loved _me?_ I could barely believe it. He never wanted to leave me; he would have stayed had he known I wasn't as vulnerable as he believed me to be.

As elated I was at his news, I didn't know how I should react. Yes, he recanted all he said that day, and I could tell he truly meant it, but the fact is he still left. Had he just left me behind, I may have been more willing to put this past us, but that certainly was not the case. He abandoned his daughter; his grandchildren by default. I may forgive him for what he did to me, but I wasn't the only one he needed to apologize to.

Sighing, I looked into his hopeful eyes. "Honestly, Edward," I began, "I don't know what to say to that." His hopeful expression began to falter, immediately making me feel horrid. "I just—I can't; not now, anyway. It's just too complicated. We'll speak privately later," I said to raise his spirits again, if only slightly. Clearly it worked, for he once again had that light in his eyes, nodding his head in understanding. "But, I do have a question of my own," I stated, garnering the attention of everyone in the room. "What 'mutt' were you referring to before?"

"Jacob Black, from the reservation," he stated looking dejected once again, his gaze lowering to the floor. "I do love you, but I'm happy you moved on."

"Would you care to tell me who that is?"

His eyes once again found mine as he snapped his head up right. He looked at me for a moment before opening and closing his mouth, unable to vocalize his thoughts.

"You didn't marry Jacob?" asked Carlisle, clearly as confused as Edward and I.

"No…?" I said more as a question than a statement.

"Dude, did you marry him before you became whatever the heck you are? Because apparently you can't remember your own husband," stated Emmett as if I were a small child.

"Shut up, Emmett," I quipped. "I remember everything from my years as a human, therefore I would remember if I married a 'mutt' named Jacob Black," I stated. "Now, please, who is he?"

Carlisle, still as confused as before, answered for me. Apparently, this "mutt" was a native boy from the Quileute reservation a short way from Forks. He told me how the boy had a crush on me while I was there because his father was friends with my _father_, Charlie Swan.

"Why do you call him a mutt?" I asked, still confused on that point.

"He was a werewolf," Carlisle answered slowly. "Do you really not remember him?"

"No, I still don't know who the boy is, but I promise you he was not a werewolf," I told them. Carlisle was about to speak again, no doubt refuting what I had just said. I cut him off before he had the chance. "I can show you later, but right now it's not important because it looks like I have some explaining of my own to do. I assume I should start with the fact that Charlie Swan was not my father, nor was Renee Swan my mother."

I could see further confusion etch onto each of their faces, save Alice. Of course, she would know everything I'm about to say, but wanted everyone to hear it from me. I understood why this revelation confused them; they were made to believe the Swan's were my parents as everyone else had been.

"But you look just like them," said a curious and confused Esme.

"Oh, I assure I do not," I answered with a bit of a laugh. "I'll show you." As soon as I said it, I stood and walked across Harry's office to retrieve a photo of the group.

In the photo, it was the summer between our fifth and sixth years at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione had come to visit Ron, Ginny, and myself at the Burrow. Hermione and Harry were showing us the glory of outdoor, muggle cooking; otherwise known as BBQing. The process was tedious and long, and by the time the food was ready to be cooked, Ron was about to chew his arm off in hunger. However, the food turned out to be delicious, as evident by the smiles on our faces as we set around the picnic table in the back yard of the house. Harry, Ginny, and I sat to one side of the table while Ron and Hermione were seated on the other. Mum had come out with camera in hand to capture the moment of our first muggle-cooked meal. It was a very good photo, besides the fact that Ron hadn't noticed it was being taken and, therefore, was shoving his face with an enormous amount of food.

Returning to my seat, I placed the photo on the desk, facing away from me. As I had assumed, the first to grab the photo was Edward.

"It's moving!" he exclaimed, shocked. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips at his slight outburst. I could easily forget they had no knowledge of the magical world; therefore, they weren't accustomed to our type of photography. I must admit that when I received the camera from Charlie on my birthday, I was slightly disappointed when I remembered their photos were stationary. My chuckles weren't the only ones heard, for Blaine and Marie let out slight guffaws as well; one more patronizing than the other.

However, it seemed to go unnoticed for after his exclamation, Edward further studied the photo in front of him. He would glance from the photo back to me, and then to the photo again.

"You have black hair here," he said, stating the obvious.

"Yes…"

"And you have brown hair now," he stated, looking back up at me.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot!" I exclaimed. I had completely forgotten that I still looked like Bella Swan, not Bella Black. I quickly rectified the situation by returning to my natural state: black hair, violet eyes, blushless complexion.

"Why did you change your look?" asked Esme as Edward was still scrutinizing both my face and the photo.

"I had to look more like Charlie and Renee," I stated simply, but before she could ask me what I knew she would, I continued. "I was there doing a year of muggle studies," at their confused glances, I decided to clarify. "Muggles are non-magical humans. I had never lived in the muggle world before I stayed with the Swan's. I manipulated their memories in order for them to believe that I was their daughter."

Glancing at Rosalie, I could tell she wanted to ask something, but was reluctant to do so. I may still be miffed by her behavior in the corridor, but I wasn't going to deny her curiosity.

"Go ahead, Rosalie," I told her, attempting a warm smile.

She let out a sigh of relief before jumping into her questioning.

"How did you do it? How did you leave without raising alarm? Wouldn't they notice when you were just, all of a sudden, gone?"

"Like I said before, I manipulated their memories to include myself in them. Everything they've ever done remained the same with that exception. Do you now remember how Renee was so scatterbrained?" They nodded. "I may have changed her memories, but I couldn't change her nature. She hadn't spent any time being a mother, so she didn't know how to act as one. And Charlie; did you ever wonder why he was so distant? He didn't know how to interact with me. Both of them knew, deep down that they weren't my parents. They were just unable to tap into that knowledge."

After soaking in all of the information I had just fed to them, Rosalie reiterated her second question.

"It's simple, really; as most everything in my world is once proper training has been implicated. I removed their memories just as easily as I had created them; theirs, along with everyone I had ever come into contact with. Well, that is, with the exception of you lot."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because you left, remember?" I said quietly. "I was set to be in Forks for another two months, but I did my business and came home the night you left."

Once again, silence over took us, so I took the time to take in everything around me. Blaine and Marie were still sat on either side of me, communicating with one another. To anyone who did not know them or their abilities, their conversation would go unnoticed. However, knowing them as well as I do, I could see it. They may not be speaking to one another, but I could see the slight movements as they tilted their head toward the other, the miniscule facial reactions. They were trying to hide it, but I could see it.

As many know, human twins are said to have "twin telepathy" or something of the sort. It's not considered to hold merit in their scientific community because there is no proof to support the claim. But be assured, it is very true.

Humans are able to feel subtle effects of it, muggle or magical. They often put it off as "feeling" they get when their other half is in distress or pained. But with the enhanced abilities of vampires, Blaine and Marie are able to take full advantage of it. When they choose, they can silently communicate, speak with their minds. However handy it may be for them, it can become quite unnerving for anyone else, especially when they may be plotting one of their numerous pranks.

Leaving the two to their own conversation, I turned my attention back to those across the desk. They seemed to still be digesting the information. I couldn't blame them; it was a lot to take in at once. Unfortunately, I didn't get much farther in my musings before I was interrupted by another question.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Edward asked, his pained voice betraying his cool demeanor. "I thought you could trust me."

"What? You honestly thought I didn't want to?" I said incredulously. "Do you know how many times I came close to revealing myself? I don't think you understand just how bad the outcome would have been if I had told you."

"I _never_ would have left you because of it," he said, taking what I said the wrong way. He said it with conviction, his eyes never breaking contact with my own.

"I don't doubt that, Edward," I said. "In fact, if you had known what I was capable of, I don't think you ever would have left at all. You would have seen that I wasn't some fragile human; I could easily take care of myself."

"Then why?" he asked again.

"Because I couldn't!" I nearly shouted. "I was bound by an Unbreakable Vow to not reveal my secret while away."

"Dude, that sounds cool!" exclaimed Emmett. "What is it?"

I had to laugh at his exuberance. The situation was becoming a tad too tense again and I was ever grateful for his comic relief.

"It's more or less a promise, Emmett," I answered him.

"Well, crap. That's not as cool as I thought it'd be," he muttered, earning another laugh from me and a few chuckles from around the room.

"That just depends on which side of the promise you're on, Emmett," I said. "If you're the one issuing the Vow, then I'd say it's pretty damned 'cool.' However, if you're the one making the promise, then it's an entirely different story."

"Why's that?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, genuinely curious.

"Like I said, an Unbreakable Vow is essentially that, an unbreakable promise," I stated. "If you're the one issuing the promise, then it's a fabulous thing. You are almost guaranteed that the other party will follow through with their end of the deal," I continued. "But if you're the one making said promise, it's a terrifying thing. For you see, if you break the Unbreakable Vow, your punishment is death," I finished, looking directly at Edward, pleading with him to understand just why I couldn't reveal my secret. "Because mistakes happen easily, every day I had to live with the knowledge that I could very well die."

I could tell by the way his features had changed, he understood. If he still loved me as he said he did, he wouldn't risk anything for my life. If keeping who I truly was a secret kept me alive, then so be it.

"I was going to tell you," I started again, attempting to convey every ounce of sincerity I had. "After my time there was over, I was going to return to you with the Vow lifted, but I never got the chance."

"I'm sorry," he said to me. This time it was his turn to plead with me, only his was for forgiveness. His golden, hazel eyes were boring into my own violet, relentless in their pursuit.

I couldn't deny the fact that he was already forgiven. He only did what he thought was best; there was nothing to forgive. On the other hand, he still had to garner the same response from Renesme and the twins before I allowed him back in my life as I wanted him. However, I still allowed myself to smile at him, letting him know all was well.

I found myself feeling just like I had as a teenager – well, human teenager. I could remember every reason I ever fell in love with him in the first place. I could imagine myself reaching over to him from across the desk and lovingly caressing his face as I had done in the past. I could feel myself becoming lost in his golden eyes. I could see myself—

"Bella, what's wrong with your eyes?" asked Emmett, interrupting my musing.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, being caught off guard.

He looked at me like I was no more intelligent than a door knob and repeated, "I said… What the heck is wrong with your eyes?"

"Nothing is_ wrong_ with my eyes," I replied, stifling another laugh at his inane form of questioning.

"_Yes_, there _is_, Isabella," he quipped sarcastically. "They're purple."

"Oh, really? I had absolutely no idea," I replied innocently while he narrowed his eyes in my direction, earning quiets laughs from around us.

"Okay, but seriously," he said, his chuckles joining those around him. "Why are they purple?"

"This calls for another story, actually," I said, regaining my own composure. They all nodded for me to continue. "I've been a vampire for seventy-five years now, and as you all know that allows much free time," I paused. "For the first twenty years after my transformation, whatever time I wasn't spending with my daughter or with my family was spent brewing potions."

"Potions for what?" Carlisle asked, his inquisitive nature taking stance.

"For a cure to bloodlust," I said slowly so as not to be misconstrued. I listened as each vampire in front of my gasped in surprise. Shock registered on each of their faces, eventually evolving into varying forms of awe and wonder.

"Did you find one?" Carlisle asked calmly, but I could tell he was just as excited as the rest of them.

"Yes, I did," I paused again. "With my first successful brew, came the side affect of my eyes. They turned violet almost immediately after the potion was consumed. Apparently, the dragon's blood I had used reacted oddly with another ingredient causing the change. I'm assuming the potion also altered my smell, because there is no other way I can explain that to you."

"Whoa, hey, wait up a second!" Emmett exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. "_DRAGON'S ARE REAL?!"_

His outburst caused a whole new round of laughter to float around to room. Emmett was still looking at me in wonder, trying to decide whether or not I was telling the truth.

"Yes, Emmett. Dragon's are very real," I replied after calming down a bit. Again, I paused for a moment, deliberating on how to move on with the subject. "I need to ask you all something," I said in a serious tone, effectively lessening the smiles that he formed on their faces. Once each of them acknowledged for me to continue, I asked, "Why have you been evading me?"

Bewilderment appeared on each of their faces, followed by confusion, and in one case, guilt and sorrow.

"What are you talking about?" asked Esme, sounding slightly offended. "We would never do that to you."

"Oh, yes. You most definitely would," I replied with a humorless laugh. "Tell me, where have you been living over these past fifty-five years?" Before letting them reply I continued, "Could it be: Denali, the Mediterranean, areas of Europe, South America, Ireland? Need I continue?" I counted each off on my finger tips as they were listed.

Each of them looked thoroughly confounded. I could tell they had no idea how I knew all of their information. But I wasn't paying particular attention to any of them. My gaze was fixed on Alice, who was looking more and more guilty and apologetic by the second.

"I'm sorry," she all but whispered.

"Alice?" Edward asked her. "What's going on?"

"I'm not angry, Alice," I told her, albeit bending the truth slightly. I actually was quite upset that anytime I came close to them, she led them away. There was no other explanation for their departure just days before my arrival at each of their homes. "I just want to know why, that since you never wanted to leave me in the first place, you would lead them away at any sign of my return."

She sat straighter and made eye contact, determined to get her point across.

"I'm really, really sorry Bella," she said again. "You have to know that if I knew it was you, I never would have had them leave."

"Alice, what are you—" Edward cut himself off when realization dawned on him. "The visions."

"All I ever saw was a woman – presumably you – stalking into our home. The hood on your cloak was always over your, so I never got a real look at your face," she continued. "All I could see were your eyes, and they told me all that I needed to know – or so I thought," she paused, muttering the last bit to herself. "Do you remember how you were angry with us when we first arrived?" I nodded in confirmation. "That's what I saw. That anger combined with the unusual color of your eyes, I didn't know what you were capable of. I didn't know what you wanted. I thought our family was in danger, so we left.

"Over and over again, we left. But you kept finding us," she continued. "It got to the point where we would never truly settle into our new home, because we knew that once we had, you'd come. We thought you may have been sent by the Volturi. The Volturi are –" I interrupted her explanation.

"Oh, I know who they are," I snorted with a dry chuckle. Receiving curious glances, I waved them off, saying I'd explain later.

"We were actually planning on making a trip to Volterra, to see what was going on, at the time the phoenix arrived with the letter for Carlisle," she explained. "Carlisle urged us to come here instead, insisting it must be of importance. I would have agreed more readily, had I been able to see our future concerning this place."

"That's because of the charms around the school," I explained to her. "I'll be sure to make adjustments later for you later, but unless given special permissions, seers cannot look into the future of Hogwarts if outside school grounds. Offensive tactic."

"Oh, so does that explain why I can see everything now?"

"Yes, it does," I smiled.

"Okay, cool!" she responded with a smile of her own. "But as I was saying, I couldn't _see_ our future, but I could _feel_ it. If that makes sense?" In a way it did, as if I'd heard the same story before, but I didn't comment and let her continue. "I could _feel_ that everything would be okay. I've never had that sensation before, but I assume it's because I couldn't actually see anything – that's never happened before either. Well, once we got here, I knew what was going to happen. And, of course, you know the rest," she finished with an apologetic smile.

"Well, that certainly explains a lot," I mused.

"Not that I'm upset about it – because that's not the case at all – but why were you looking so hard for us? Especially for so long?" spoke Jasper.

"I wanted to share my discovery with you, of course," I told them, instantly making them excited once again.

"_Really?!_" shrieked Esme and Rosalie in unison.

"Bella," Carlisle started, "thank you so much."

Jasper didn't speak, but smiled brightly and showered me with the gratitude he was feeling, causing me to smile back in return.

"_Dude!!_" Emmett squealed. Yes, squealed; similar to a little girl and everything. "Are we gonna have eyes like that too?!"

I couldn't help but laugh at him; he always found excitement in the more obscure aspects of what he's been told.

After hearing the gratitude of each of them, I slowly turned my attention to Edward. Had I been human, my heart would have faltered at what I saw. He was looking intently at me, his eyes burning with an emotion I knew all too well – love. I could see it clear as day, and it made me choke up a bit.

"Thank you," he said simply, but with such sincerity.

"You're welcome," I said softly, unable to break away from him before being interrupted.

"Hey! You never answered me!" bellowed Emmett.

"I'm so sorry, Emmett," I teased. "What was it you asked?"

He rolled his eyes before replying, "Our eyes. Are they gonna be all purple and stuff?"

Laughing, I replied, "No, Emmett. They won't."

"What?! Why not?!" he pouted, causing me to laugh more.

"Because, these eyes," I said, pointing to my face, "were an accident. The mistake has been rectified and it won't happen again."

"Then they'll stay the same?" he sighed, pouting some more, apparently disappointed.

"No, I didn't say that," I said with a smirk as his head shot back up, his smile back in full force.

"What'll happen??!" I was amazing how excited he could get over the prospect of eye color.

"In essence, you're regaining a bit of your humanity with this potion, yes?" I asked, looking around. After their confirmation, I continued, "With that said, what do you think is going to happen?"

I gave them a moment to ponder over the question. Within moments, I could see realization flash across their faces, one by one.

"You mean…" Esme trailed off.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Emmett. "Because I'm not going to say what I'm thinking unless I know that it's what you're thinking because I don't want you to call me stupid for what I'm thinking," he said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.

I quirked an eyebrow at him, turning my attention to Edward.

"What's he thinking?" I asked.

"Edward…" Emmett growled in warning.

"He's assuming we'll return to our natural eye color," he said happily. "The color we had as a human."

"_DUDE?!_ What the fuck?!" Emmett yelled in frustration, throwing his arms in the air. "You know what that growl meant? Huh?" he continued, causing a chorus of laughter to erupt. "It meant don't-frickin'-do-it! Jeebus!"

Our laughter gradually started to die down after a few moments. Though it wasn't helped by Emmett slumped over in his chair, pouting like a toddler.

"If I _ever_ here those words from your mouths, I'll have your mother turn you into dung beetles and set you lose in the boys' lavatory," I said, turning my attention to the twins.

"Whatever do you mean, Granny?" Marie looked up at me, blinking her eyes and feigning innocence.

"We would never do such an appalling thing!" exclaimed Blaine, himself feigning outrage at the idea.

"Yes, I'm sure," I clucked. Turning my attention back to Emmett, I said, "Yes, Emmett. Your eyes will return to the color you had as a human."

"I knew it!" he shouted, pumping his fists into the air in victory.

I could see Esme and Rosalie shooting each other furtive glances that I didn't understand. Looking to Alice, I could see a sad expression plastered on her once happy face.

"What's going on?" I asked tentatively, sitting straighter.

Esme and Rosalie quickly turned their attention to me, seemingly afraid to speak.

"Bella," Rosalie began slowly, "I was wondering…" she trailed off.

"Actually," Esme cut in, "_we_ were wondering if… if this potion gives us the ability to have children as well?"

I'm sure my shock was evident on my face. I'm not sure what I was expecting but it certainly wasn't this. I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words, shutting my mouth again.

"I mean, i-it's just that you have vampire grandchildren," Rosalie stuttered, justifying her thought process. "That means you had a child, obviously. And if you've been a vampire for seventy-five years, you must've had the child after being turned because you were with Edward before that."

Realization dawned on me immediately. They thought I had a child after being turned. They didn't know Renesme was Edward's. Alice had seen this, so she knew knew, but she was blocking her thoughts, so he hadn't figured it out either.

"N-no, Rosalie, Esme," I stuttered. "I'm sorry."

Seeing their hopeful faces fall, I couldn't help but feel sorry for them. I knew how much they wanted to have children, and being the one to say they still can't hurt me a lot.

"Then wait," I turned to Carlisle, his face pensive. "If you had your daughter before your transformation…" he trailed off, turning to Edward.

Edward, reading the way Carlisle's thoughts were headed, snapped his face in my direction, eyes the size of saucers.

"B-Bella?" he stuttered. "Is your daughter…" he too trailed off, not knowing how to finish.

Looking at his expecting face, filled with hope, I couldn't deny him the truth any longer.

"Edward," I said standing, pulling the twins up with me, "meet Blaine Sirius and Marie Lilian Petrov, your grandchildren."

The room fell so silent that even without enhanced hearing, a dropped pin could have been heard. I stood there under scrutiny, Blaine and Marie wrapped under each arm.

"Hello," Edward said with a smile, breaking the silence as he stood to join us. "I'm Edward," he said, sticking his hand out in a hopeful gesture.

"We know," Blaine snapped, not returning the gesture. Honestly, his hostility hadn't surprised me in the least. I knew that when he attempted to earn forgiveness from the twins, Blaine would be the hardest to break. Not only was he identical to his mother in appearance, his character and personality reflected hers exactly. He was intensely loyal to his family and anyone he loved, and did not take their harm – physical or emotional – lightly. He was also extremely stubborn, which wouldn't fare too well for Edward.

Marie, however, took after her father more than her mother. Though she too was fiercely protective of loved ones, she inherited Maksim's more laid back personality, however, adding unrelenting energy to the equation. Unlike her twin, she forgave much more readily; she wouldn't soon forget an altercation, but she wasn't one to hold an indiscretion over someone's head. Seeing as I had already forgiven him, I wouldn't be surprised if she already had as well.

Edward's smile dropped at his grandson's blatant disregard of him. I knew he would be hurt, but I also knew once Blaine's mind was set, it took a lot to change it. Edward had his work cut out for him in garnering his trust.

"Hi!" Marie squealed, just as I thought she might, earning a few chuckles from around the room. He was already forgiven in her eyes.

His attention shifted from the uncompromising boy on my right to the exuberant girl on my left. He once again stretched his hand, albeit more timidly, only this time in her direction. Expecting nothing more than for her to take his hand, he was taken off guard when she jumped over the table and wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug.

He tensed for a moment from the surprise, but relaxed into her arms, hugging her back just as much.

"I'll call you Grandpa, if you don't mind," she continued happily after their embrace was broken. "Of course, I'll call you Edward in front of the other students, though! Wouldn't want them the wiser, now would we?"

"_Marie!_" Blaine hissed from my side. "Need I remind you what he did to Granny and to Mum?" he asked, causing Edward to tense.

"Oh, shut up," she quipped back. "For one, he never wanted to leave Gran. If you were listening and not bickering inside that stupid head of yours, you would have known that. Two, he never knew about Mum! What was he to do about her when he didn't know she even existed!" she finished, facing him with a hand on her hip and a quirked eyebrow.

After a few moments silence, the twins were staring at each other heatedly. Edward had opened his mouth to speak, but I quickly put my hand up to stop him. The twins weren't merely staring at one another; they were bickering back and forth. They needed this resolved between the two of them before anything else could continue.

Edward looked at me imploringly, questioning what was going on. I didn't have time to answer before Marie erupted, causing the others to startle.

"Merlin, Blaine!" she nearly shouted at him. "Quit being so bloody stubborn! He's not going anywhere, and you may as well get used to it!" Apparently, he replied nonverbally because soon after she spoke again. "I will call him as I please. Don't tell me what I can and cannot do." After another pause, she shouted, "_Shut up!_ Get out of my head, right now, or I will dismember you in your sleep." Knowing Marie wasn't one to give idle threats, he tensed. She noticed. "Oh, you remember don't you? How long did it take you to find your foot last time?" She paused again. "That's what I thought. Leave it be."

With the end of their somewhat private conversation, Marie strode back to us, grabbed her chair and marched back over to Edward, setting in down next to him and sitting down. Edward was still standing, his baffled expression matching those around him.

"Dude!" Emmett, of course, guffawed. "What was that?!"

"Later," I simply told him with a flick of the wrist, sitting back in my seat and putting my head in my hands. He groaned in disappointment, but didn't push it further.

Again, the room fell silent and it was then that I realized how long we had spent in there. It was only two hour's time before students congregated in the Great Hall for breakfast, and they still needed to be shown to their common rooms.

"I think that's enough for tonight – or rather this morning," I said, standing again. "Breakfast is in another two hours and you still need to be shown your way."

"But I don't want human food, Granny," pleaded Marie. I knew Blaine felt the same, but he was still too miffed to speak.

"Oh well," I said, directing it at the both of them. "You will eat in the Hall, and I _do not_ want to find that you've snuck into the Forest for hunting again."

"But Gran—"

"No. And I'm charming that cloak, too. So don't even try to summon it if you don't want the consequences."

Earning a huff from the both of them, we made to leave Harry's office. Once in the corridor, we started in the direction of Esme's classroom and I filled her in on her duties as we walked and at a relatively slow pace.

"This is your classroom. All texts needed for your students, they've already purchased," I told her. "I've taken the liberty of forming your first few days' curriculum so you can better understand the goings on of the course."

"Thank you, Bella," she smiled.

"You're welcome," I smiled back. "You must remember that the majority of the students here know little to nothing of the muggle world. What you believe as common knowledge, they have never heard of before."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Such as telephones, automobiles, electricity," I answered.

She gasped, surprised.

"How do they know nothing of this?"

"They've grown up in this world; a world with no need for any of it," I tried to explain. "We use owls instead of telephones, brooms or apparating in place of vehicles, and power everything with magic instead of electricity." She gave a nod of understanding before I continued. "Ordinarily, you would have a class tomorrow; however, each of your schedules are cleared for the day."

"Why's that?" asked Carlisle.

"I'm taking you all to Diagon Alley." I clarified at the confounded looks I received. "It's our marketplace. Nearly anything to suit your magical needs can be found there. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett all need supplies for their term here. I'm bringing you along so you know where to go in case you must need anything."

"Oh," was all he said.

I didn't leave Esme at her classroom because I assumed she would like to know where to find her husband. I led them to the hospital wing next.

"Be careful of the stairs," I warned them as we approached the staircase.

"Pfft," said Emmett. "What's there to be afraid of? It's just a set of stairs," he said like he was speaking to a toddler.

However, as soon as we were all on the staircase, it shifted. Being caught off guard, they overcorrected the movement, causing them to inadvertently falling into the railing. The only ones standing were myself, the twins, and Alice.

"A little warning would have been nice, Alice," griped Emmett.

"Hey, just because you didn't listen to Bella does not mean that was my fault," she quipped.

"As you can see, they move," I told them after they were on their feet again. "They are constantly in motion and without knowing your way around the castle, it's very easy to get lost. Try to pay attention to where they're going."

Heeding my warning, we were once again on our way to the hospital wing. I showed Carlisle his office and where his most used equipment was stored.

"This isn't much equipment, Bella," Carlisle stated, concerned at the lack of what was in front of him.

"No, but that's because you will be healing with magic," I stated. "I wasn't anticipating non-magical guests, so I assumed you would each have your own wands. However, since that is not the case and each of you can't provide your own magic, I will _preprogram_ wands for you."

"How will you do that?" Jasper spoke for one of the first times in the entire evening.

"I'm not entirely sure, as I haven't had the need to do so before, but I assure you that I can," I responded. "To fit in with the students, you'll each need one. You'll have them by start of classes tomorrow."

After a quick tour around the infirmary, I led them next to Carlisle and Esme's room.

"This is where I'll leave you," I said. "Get settled, have a look around. You each have your own personal offices inside along with a bedroom. I realize you won't be needing it to sleep, but no one other than Harry, Neville, and myself know who you really are and appearances must be maintained."

"Neville?" inquired Edward.

"Professor Neville Longbottom," I stated.

"Who is he?"

"He is a very good friend of both Harry and I. We've known one another since our first year here."

"Why's he the only other person that knows?" asked Rosalie. "Shouldn't each of the professors know what's going on?"

Taking a deep breath, I delved into a brief description as to why we could not.

"I understand why you would assume that's best, but I swear to you it is not," I told not only Rosalie, but all of them. "They may be professors, any they may very well be as good as they appear, but we cannot be sure. We've been infiltrated before; dark wizards posing as instructors and no one was the wiser until they revealed themselves fraudulent by harming another. We cannot take the risk of this information landing in the wrong hands, lest something dire happen if it does. Neville is one of the most trustworthy people I know. _That_ is why you can trust him, because I do."

I received nods in confirmation, no one questioning my reasoning. Esme and Carlisle each hugged me farewell, saying they will meet us in the Hall in a short time.

Continuing the tour, I lead us toward the Slytherin dorms.

"We're in the dungeons?!" Rosalie shrieked, incredulously.

"Unfortunately, yes," I told her as we stopped at the entrance. "You and Emmett need to be on full alert while you're in here. Slytherin is known to house those who partake in the dark arts, and I need to know anything that arouses your suspicions," I continued. "I realize you don't know much about the magical world, but trust your instincts. If something seems wrong, it more often than not is."

After leaving them with their password and telling them to follow the other students to the Hall, we made our way to Hufflepuff next. But before they made their way through the portrait hole, I called back to them. "Emmett! No boys in the girls' dorms!"

This effectively caused him to groan aloud and gave us all a good snicker.

"Jasper, this is your common room," I told him as we arrived . "Everything said to Emmett and Rosalie pertains to you as well. You're house may be infinitely less threatening, but you still need to be alert at all times."

After giving him his password and instructions as well, I turned to show Alice to Ravenclaw. However, before I could turn completely, Jasper grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Bella," he whispered.

"For what?" I asked bewildered as he released me.

"For not blaming me for what happened," he said. "Not once did I ever feel you blaming me, and for that, I thank you."

It was my turn to be confused, now. Why would it be his fault?

"There's nothing to blame you for, Jasper," I told him sincerely. "You were reacting on instinct, something you couldn't control."

"I know, but you still could have blamed me for it, but you didn't."

"I would never hold who you are against you," I said sternly. "Never."

"Thank you," he said wholeheartedly.

With a few more parting words, we were finally on our way to Ravenclaw.

Alice surprised me by pulling me into a vice-like hug the moment we stopped outside her common room.

"I missed you so much, Bella!" she said softly, not her usual bubbly self.

"I missed you, too," I replied just as soft. "You have no idea, Alice."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I reassured her, knowing what she was referring to. "You needn't be sorry for wanting to protect your family. I would have done the same had our roles been reversed."

She thanked me profusely for understanding, and then was back to her normal, energized self.

"And you!" she squealed, pulling a shocked Marie into a hug. "We're going to be great friends!"

"Only if you tell me where you got your shoes," Marie deadpanned, earning a laugh from Alice.

"Oh, yes," Edward laughed. "That is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Marie and Alice decided to take the high road in their rebuttal by ever so elegantly sticking their tongues out at him, earning righteous laughter from the rest of us, with the exception of Blaine.

She wasted no time and bounced over to him next.

"Cheer up, buttercup," she took him by the shoulders and smiled, causing a small smile in return. "We're going to have lots of fun; I can see it!"

She finished by kissing him on the cheek, and turning back to me.

"I already saw what the password would be and I know your instructions," she stated matter-of-factly. "See you in a few!" And she was inside the portrait hole.

The walk to the Gryffindor tower was a quiet one. No one said anything and the atmosphere was slightly tense.

"I'm assuming you know the instructions by now?" I asked, turning to Edward once we arrived.

"Yes, I remember," he replied, his eyes meeting mine. "Bella, can I speak to you for a moment?" I hesitated. Did I really want to have this conversation here? It was going to happen eventually, so I figured now was as good of a time as any.

"Sure," I replied. "Twins, go inside."

"Granny, I'm not leaving you here with _him_," seethed Blaine, back to his foul mood.

"Yes, you are," I scolded. "Get inside now, or I will not return your wand for another week."

He stared at me incredulously before stating the password he already knew and jumping through the portrait hole.

"Bye, Grandpa!" Marie exclaimed, claiming another hug.

"See you soon, Marie," he replied, his voice full of emotion.

After she too jumped through to the common room, Edward and I stood in silence, looking into each other's eyes before he spoke.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he said again.

"Edward, I've already forgiven you," I said back softly. "What you did was stupid, yes. But as I told Alice, if I thought I were protecting you, I may have done the same."

Instead of replying verbally, he reached out and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

It had been so long since we last touched, that I once again felt that spark I did all those years ago. Had I been human still, my heart would be pounding rapidly in my chest and my face would be flushed crimson. His fragrance was still as intoxicating now as it was then. His eyes still had the ability to render me speechless, causing me to lose my train of thought.

I could see him leaning in to claim my lips with his and I knew I should stop him. I knew I should, but because I was lost in his eyes and intoxicated by his very essence, I couldn't. His lips met mine in a tentative, gentle kiss.

I sighed into his touch, relishing in everything that I had been missing over the last seventy-five years. I had missed him so much, it physically hurt. But now that he was standing here in my arms and kissing my lips, all ache was gone. The hole that once took residence in my heart was filled. He completed me; there was no denying it.

Breaking away from his kiss, I sucked in a shaky breath I didn't need before meeting his gaze again. What I saw caused a sob to leave my chest; not in pain or agony, but in happiness at the clear, unabashed, unwavering love and adoration his expression was reflecting.

"I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you, too," I said, still clinging to him. "But…" I trailed off.

Apprehension immediately took precedence across his face. He thought I was rejecting him. He thought I was going to leave him.

"No, Edward. I'm not going anywhere," I corrected him, earning a sheepish smile. "But, I'm not the only one you left."

He sighed sadly, "I know. I'm sorry for that, too. If I had known—"

"But you didn't know, Edward," I consoled, cutting him off. "I'm not holding what you didn't know against you. But before I can let you back into my life, I need to speak to my—to _our_ daughter." He nodded simply. "If I allow you back, it's not only my life you're affecting. It's hers and it's the twins as well," I could see the apprehension making its come back so I effectively cut it off. "Blaine will come around. I won't lie and say it will be easy, because it won't. He's a _very_ protective child, and more stubborn than I am," I said, causing him to smirk. "Just give him time. Keep trying. He'll love you, too."

Leaning his forehead against my own, he gave me another quick kiss before he needed to enter the common room.

Walking back to my own classroom before breakfast, I realized that for once, everything felt right. Everything felt that it was as it should be. I had a part of my family back; I had my mate back. Now, if we could only resolve the issue that brought them here in the first place, everything would be… _perfect._

**A/N: Hope you like it. Please review. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Ya'll know what I want =)**

**BUT I'm in a bit of a pickle. I'm almost positive that I know what I want in the next chapter. Almost, not entirely, but almost. So I'm good on that… maybe.**

**But I'm thinking of looking into a co-author? More than likely so, but not entirely confident on that yet. Though I love me some Harry Potter, I don't know near as much about it as I do Twilight. So I get stuck. So far, it's been mostly Twi-centric, so I'm alright, but once it starts getting more into Potter-centric, I'll need help. Also, if I have someone working on this with me, I'll feel more obligated to update more regularly because it's not just me. Ya know?. I'll have someone to bounce ideas off of, and it should move smoother. If you may be interested, drop me a review or PM, and we'll chat =)**

**But heck, even if you're not interested, drop me a review =D**

**I'm bumming a friend's interweb at the moment because I currently don't have it, but I should have my own access back soon. Though I receive all emails from FFnet on my cellular, I can't reply to reviews or PM's on it. So I'll get back to ya'll as soon as I can.**

**Toodles!**

**-Manda**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Obviously, my promise of an update within a few weeks wasn't upheld. I apologize, I'm sorry, lo siento. I'm honest enough to admit that my lack of updating has nothing to do with anything other than laziness. However, I do hope you like what I've got. We're not quite at Diagon Alley, but I think you'll like it nonetheless. **

****Read the A/N at the bottom. It's important. Honestly, I don't care if you read this chapter at all; just read the bottom note. **_**Please**_**.**

To say last night's – or rather, this morning's – events went well would be a gross understatement. Never in my wildest imaginings did I expect to have my family back with me. No matter how hard I tried, the smile splayed across my face could not be contained. I could introduce them to my world, to the rest of my family. Carlisle and Esme could resume their paternal roles. Emmett, along now with Jasper, could return to the role of an older brother. Assuming Rosalie and I could overcome our differences, she could join Alice in the part as my sister, maybe even best friend. And Edward; he could finally meet his daughter.

Though I couldn't anticipate what her reaction would be, I was still excited at the prospect of getting them together. Renesme could be quite unpredictable, but I was hoping for the best with their reunion.

Though I obviously wasn't happy with how Edward had dealt with things, I'm not sure I could blame him for his actions. Edward was a masochist to the core; he was willing the bear the devastating burden of an eternity in solitude to ensure my safety – my humanity. It's quite apparent his efforts were made in vein as I'm still here, but he did what he thought to be right. Had I been in his position, I'm not sure I would have acted much differently.

After depositing each of the Cullen's at their respective common rooms, I didn't bother dropping by my office before breakfast. After leaving Edward and the twins, it was only thirty minutes before they would all meet again in the Great Hall, so I made my way their instead. If I hadn't been required to pass out the students' time tables, I more than likely wouldn't attend at all so I could prepare for today's trip to Diagon Alley.

Once entering the Hall, I walked straight to my seat at the head table and awaited the arrival of the students. I wasn't seated for more than a few moments before Neville joined me, sitting in the chair to my left.

"Hello, Bella," he stated groggily.

"Hello, Neville," I smiled. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine. Nervous, but fine."

"Nervous?" I questioned. "Why's that? It's not as if this is your first year teaching, and I don't think George has come out with anything new this past summer." Being as gullible as he is, Neville was the prime target for different pranks pulled by the students. He was constantly looking over his shoulder, on the lookout for anything amiss.

He chuckled without humor.

"No, no. I know that already," he said. "But it is the first time I'll be teaching…" he trailed off, looking around suspiciously. "You know… _them_. It's a bit nerve wracking," he whispered, looking at me guiltily.

Trying to stifle my giggles at his apparent apprehension of having the Cullen's in his classroom, I replied. "It's quite alright, Neville. I understand."

"Okay, good," he said, releasing a breath of relief once he could see I wasn't offended. "It's just that I haven't ever met _one of them_ outside of your family. I never thought I would actually."

"I assure you, they're harmless," I told him. "However, if you start bleeding… That's another story entirely…" I trailed off teasingly, biting my lip in mock concern.

"Bella!" Neville shrieked. "That is not funny in the least! You know I am just as clumsy now as I was all those years ago! What if I trip? What if I get a cut?" he gasped, lowering his voice to a whisper. "They'll drain me dry!"

There was no stifling the laugh trying to break through at this point. I laughed loudly, clearly offending my worried friend.

"I don't see why you're laughing," he huffed, crossing his frail arms across his chest. "It's an honest possibility. You may never see me again."

"Neville, don't worry," I soothed, placing my hand on his arm. "They won't be attending class today, and their thirst will be taken care of by morning."

"_Thank Merlin_," he breathed.

We carried on our conversation in a more lighthearted direction as more professors began filing into the Hall, soon followed by the students. I could hear their chatter before they reached the doors, and the excitement in each of their voices brought yet another smile to my face. This was my favorite time of the school year. The very beginning is when the students are most excited. They're too busy thinking about everything they could do by year's end to be bogged down by the thought of school work or other goings on regarding the term. They're at their happiest now.

My smile spread even further as I was my family walking in. Rosalie and Emmett glided in, striding gracefully to sit at the Slytherin table. After looking longingly at one another, Alice and Jasper separated to their own house tables, only to resume their loving gazes from afar once seated. Fred and Delilah were already seated with their friends at the Gryffindor table when my smile quickly turned to a frown.

The twins had just walked in. Blaine, walking at least five feet in front of Marie, made a beeline for his cousins, leaving his sister and Edward to sit on their own at the end of the table. I could understand the fact that he hadn't changed and still looked like Marie; he didn't want to resemble Edward, but he didn't mean he needed to treat either of them like the plague. Edward appeared content enough getting to know his granddaughter, but I knew he was craving the same attention from her twin. Before I could dwell on the situation any longer, Carlisle and Esme took their seats at the head table to the left of Neville, respectively.

"Good morning, Bella," said a happy Esme, quickly followed by Carlisle.

"Good morning," I smiled. "I'd like to introduce you both to Professor Longbottom."

"H-hello," he stuttered, not raising his gaze to look at them fully.

"Hello," smiled Carlisle as he extended his hand toward him. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife Esme. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"L-likewise," he stuttered again, looking at the table and barely lifting his hand to Carlisle.

"Merlin, Neville," I said exasperated. "They're not going to bite you." His gaze snapped to mine at the same time as not only Carlisle and Esme's, but their children's as well, all eyes wide. "Neville, I told you already, they're harmless," I whispered. "You do not need to be afraid of them."

"Afraid of whom?" interrupted Sir Nicolas, popping his nearly decapitated head between the two of us, causing Neville to startle even farther.

"Nicolas, this does not concern you," I scolded. "Go give the first years a fright. I'm sure you've wanted to since they arrived."

"Always so secretive, Ms. Black," he totted, shaking his head and causing it to fall from its upright position. "But very well, I'll be on my way."

I couldn't help the scowl that formed as he floated away. He never was my favorite ghost.

Speaking so low that not even Neville could hear me, I spoke, "And that is one reason nothing remains a secret within these walls for long. He's a gossipy dead git."

After Neville acclimated himself to their presence, conversation between them flowed rather easily. Leaving them to their discussion on the benefits of using _ as opposed to different spells in the hospital wing, I waited for Harry to make his appearance so the feast could begin and I could begin the daunting task of handing out timetables to each of the students.

I didn't have to wait long for his arrival, so once he finished his small speech, I began my walk around the tables. Beginning with my least favorite table first, I started toward Slytherin. I suppose I still held some animosity toward the particular house from my own days as a student, but in reality, the quality of those in the house had not improved much. Though not many of them were related to those who fought for Voldemort in the past, it wouldn't surprise me in the least if the majority still sided with the dark arts.

Starting at the end of the table closest to the front, I went through each student. Being the head of house for their most despised classmates brought with it a certain amount of contempt from the members of Slytherin. However, having had each student in my classroom at some point in time has earned me a shred of respect among them. They may not like Gryffindor, and me because of it, but my students know that I am nothing if not fair with each house, and would never purposely sabotage either their grades or house points.

For the most part, they were easy to appease with their timetables. Having had the summer to think through the classes they wanted to take was certainly helpful. But, of course, there always had to be the one student in an uproar over what schedule they were given. This year said uproar came in the form of Andrew Hooper.

"I don't see why I can't choose my own classes!" he bellowed, gaining the attention of not only those at his table, but those at the others as well.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose before replying.

"Andrew, this is what, your third year?" He nodded. "You chose your own classes last year, am I correct?" I already knew I was. "And what happened in those classes you chose?"

"It was never my fault!" he decreed, feigning innocence. "That filthy mudblood _always_ started it!"

I growled loudly at his use of the word.

"That term _will not _be accepted, do you understand me?" I seethed, glaring. "You and I both know exactly what happened last year, and I am seeing that this year does not show a repeat. If you would like to remain in Hogwarts, I suggest you accept the schedule I am giving you."

I could smell the blood rushing to his face and hear his heart beating frantically in his anger. I knew he wouldn't want to accept what I've given him, but he had no choice other than to leave.

"_Fine_," he spat, "but can I at least drop DADA for Divination. I would much rather sit through that then have a class with you."

Honestly, does he think I'm really that naïve?

"No," I said firmly.

"But why not?"

"First of all, every student is _required_ to take Defense Against the Dark Arts; you will not be an exception," I replied while trying reigning in my irritation. "Secondly, it's been requested by Professor Trist that you not be allowed to take Divination again."

"Because of one sodding accident?" he shouted.

"Accident, my hide! You shattered every single crystal ball in the room because you couldn't see who would win the Quittich Cup!" I said back, very nearly shouting at him. "You will be taking your assigned classes or I can summon your parents and you can explain to them why you have been expelled."

He didn't reply, only snatched his timetable from my hand and turning back to the table, glaring at its top. Taking a few deep breathes that I did not need, I finally regained my calm and walked through the rest of the students in the Hall with ease. First years usually had some sort of complaint about what they've been given, but seeing my argument with Andrew halted any the mention of dislikes.

Seeing as I hadn't had the chance to assign classes to the Cullen's, I told them that they would receive theirs later that evening. Blaine and Marie weren't particularly happy with their schedules either, but knew better than anyone in attendance to argue my decisions.

After returning to my seat, I was immediately bombarded with questions from Harry.

"What did Hooper do this time?" he questioned quietly.

"Do you remember what he did to that poor Hufflepuff last year?" He nodded, his face forming a grimace. "I didn't want a repeat of that, so I paid her and her family a visit last week to see what classes she would be taking. When I had hers mapped out, I made Andrew's right after. They will be on opposite sides of the castles at all times."

He nodded.

"Good. Thank you, Bella."

The rest of breakfast passed without falter, but before they were dismissed Harry made the announcement that all DADA and Muggle Studies classes would be cancelled for the day considering neither Esme or I wouldn't be in the castle, and that the Cullen children were to stay behind. With that, he left and the students dispersed to their first classes of the day.

After the Hall was empty, the Cullen's congregated at the front of the head table where I now stood.

"Did Hooper really do all of that?" questioned Edward, no doubt seeing Andrew's recollections during our argument.

"What exactly did he do?" Carlisle questioned. "He was certainly disrespectful back there, but you were pretty harsh with him back there…" he trailed off, a look of concern on his face.

Releasing yet another breath I didn't need, I answered.

"Yes, Edward. He really did," I stated. "If you don't mind, I would rather not speak of it, but Andrew Hooper deserves much worse than the scolding he got from me. Edward can fill you in later if he chooses."

They all nodded, silently agreeing to drop the subject.

"Bella?" questioned Carlisle. "What's a mudblood?"

"A witch or wizard from a muggle bloodline. It's a very, _very_ derogatory term in our world, and if you hear _anyone_ using it in such a way, I want to know about it," I stated firmly, making sure they all understood that it was not acceptable in any way.

Once again, they silently conveyed their understanding and the walk to my office was made in relative silence. The only speaking occurring when one of them had a question about something we passed. Upon reaching the doors that lead to both my quarters and my office, I turned on my heel to face the family behind me.

"My office is password protected. After hearing it, I trust that none of you will enter without my consent unless an emergency arises?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at Edward and Alice in particular.

In a mock gasp, Alice responds.

"Why Isabella, do you really think that low of us?"

"No, not all of you," I smile teasingly, narrowing my eyes in challenge.

"Whatever!" she humphed, smiling. "No snooping. We got it."

With their confirmation, I turned back to the door. If one were passing by, it would be fairly impossible to tell there was, indeed, a door located there. After tapping my wand in a pattern on the brick similar to that which is used to enter Diagon Alley, I said, "Renesme Carlie Ginerva Black-Petrov," in a voice so low that if a human were near, they wouldn't hear it at all. It was a simple password, but since no one could ever hear what I was saying, it was never figured out.

We were walking up the narrow stairwell when Carlisle asked me whose name it was that I had given. I didn't respond until we reached the landing at the top of the stairs, and walked through the door on the right that led to my office.

Looking at Edward, I finally responded.

"Our daughter," I stated simply, giving a timid smile.

His eyes were alight and his face split into an enormous smile at finally hearing her name.

"It's so unique… How'd you come up with it?" asked Esme.

Fidgeting, not knowing how best to answer, I turned to the shelf containing my things to collect what I would need for today's trip. It wasn't that I was embarrassed by her name; no, I was actually quite proud of it. But I didn't know how they would react knowing I had named her after them.

"Bella?" Esme called quietly, obviously wondering why I had been silent for so long.

"Just tell them, Belly!" bellowed a gruff voice from behind the Cullen's, startling them all and causing them to look back at the frame hanging on the wall.

I turned back around to glare at the man in the painting.

"Would you mind your own business for once?" I hissed.

"Not a chance."

"Why did I ever agree to put you in here? I should have left you at the Burrow." I paused then smiled triumphantly. "Better yet! I think I'll send you to Luna. She would love to fill you in on her new catches."

"I'm here because you love me, and you didn't want me catching cobwebs in a house you rarely go to. And I swear it, if you send me to Luna again, I will make the rest of your life hell. That was utterly horrible."

His two-dimensional figure shuddered at the thought. The last time I had sent his frame to Luna, she spent every spare second she had with him, telling him every last tidbit of information on every single find she had. He was less than thrilled with me by the time she sent him back.

"I could always burn you again."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would. Try. Me."

Not wanting to land in my fireplace again, he kept his mouth shut although, he never did quit glaring.

A cough from the other side of the room broke my attention from him and brought it to the Cullen's, all eagerly awaiting an explanation.

"Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie." I pointed at each of them as I named them off. "I would like you to meet my father, Sirius Black. Sirius, meet the Cullen's."

As soon as the initial shock wore off, they looked from me to Sirius, inspecting our similarities I presume.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Edward responded first, albeit nervously.

"Have you been forgiven?" was Sirius's response, arms crossed over his chest and his gaze murderous.

"I'm sorry?"

Sighing, he repeated his question, only pointing to me instead.

"Sirius!" I hissed.

"What? Look at him! Do you really think I didn't know who he was? The three do look identical after all!" he exclaimed angrily. "I just want to know whether or not my _only child_ has forgiven the leech that abandoned her!"

"Sirius. Shut. Up."

Turning his attention from me back to a shocked Edward, he continued his tirade.

"Just answer the bloody question! I don't know much about you, but I didn't take Belly for making it with a nitwit, so you have to at least be somewhat intelligent. Don't just stand there letting your mouth catch flies and _say something_ before I find a way to make you!"

This was too much – entirely too much – and I couldn't contain my laughter at the absurdity of the entire situation. My dead, human father was threatening my immortal, vampire ex-boyfriend through a painting – _a painting_. I'm sure the humor in this situation could be found by anyone; however, my swift change in demeanor earned me some curious, slightly concerned, looks from those in my presence.

"Do you really not see how funny this is?" I asked after my laughter had been stifled. "Edward, you're frightened by a painting. He's dead; he can't harm you."

"But Belly!" Sirius cried. "Can you never allow me any fun? The look on the boy's face was priceless!" At his declaration, the rest of them let out small chuckles, glad that some of the tension consuming the room had been relieved. "But really, have you forgiven him for his… _indiscretions_? I'm acquainted with a few portraits on the walls of some… influential wizards. Just say the word, Belly."

"Bloody hell, Sirius," I sighed. "He's been forgiven; they've all been forgiven. Why are you playing the dad card all of a sudden? It's quite unbecoming."

"Yes, well… that may be true, but it doesn't change the matter that he's a git," he stated matter-of-factly.

Giving a sidelong glance at Edward, I breathed out heavily before responding.

"Sirius, please go pester the Fat Lady. I know you've missed terrorizing the woman."

"Fine, I will. But I swear if he hurts you—"

"Hurts me? If I can confront the Volt—" I cut off abruptly before allowing myself to slip, allowing a fleeting glance toward the Cullen's. I may trust them with the information, but that doesn't mean the rest of my world does. So for now, this information must remain with me. "If I can confront both Voldemort and the _others_ then I can handle my own here as well. Now go."

Realizing I wasn't going to budge, Sirius disappeared from his frame, leaving nothing but the deep burgundy drapes in the background.

I loved Sirius; there was no doubting that. He was my father and he was a good man, but he wasn't the man I could call my Dad. He wasn't the man who raised me; wasn't the man who taught me how to control my magic; he wasn't the man who was there through the hardest time of my human life. Sirius Black was my father, but Arthur Weasley was my dad. He was my dad as Molly was my mum. I loved and missed them dearly, and Sirius knew that. I appreciated that even in death he was protective of me, his only child, but it wasn't needed nor was it necessarily wanted.

_I need to fly…_ _Maybe my Firebolt is ready…_

Any time that I felt overly stressed or I just needed time to myself, I would take out my broom and fly. Soaring high above the grounds of Hogwarts and the countryside was my ideal form of relaxation. It was incredibly cathartic and exactly what I needed at the moment. However, unfortunately, my last broom was destroyed beyond repair just this past week. I was assisting the Ministry in the apprehension of a criminal when a curse was fired my way. I saw it in time to dodge the impact, but it had caught my broom instead.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his tone concerned albeit curious as well.

"Hmm?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes. That's just Sirius: ever a pain in my backside," I replied dismissively with a light wave of the hand. I began rummaging through my shelves for my coin purse, hoping they would ignore the interactions with Sirius. I didn't want to delve into our more than complicated relationship at present. "Now, what were we talking about?"

There was a short pause in which curious glances were exchanged and I cringed internally as I unintentionally brought light back to my initial topic of unease. Of course, I fully knew what we were talking about; there was no way I could forget. Again, I was in no way ashamed, nor did I regret, the name I had given my daughter. Renesme was my life. Without her, I have no doubt that I never would have come out of my depression. She saved me.

No, I wasn't ashamed that I had named her after the family that had abandoned me. I was only worried as to how they would receive the news. After all, they _did_ leave. They _did_ crush my very being. Why would I want a constant reminder of what I thought would never return? Hopefully, they would choose to move on from this conversation as well.

"Where did you find such a unique name as Renesme?" Esme gently prompted.

I sighed as I realized only half of my wishes would be fulfilled at the moment.

"You," I replied simply, my shoulders dropping slightly.

"What?" she asked, obviously not understanding.

After another moment of silence stretched between us, I straightened my shoulders and turned away from the shelf in order to look at them. Each of them were waiting, some more patiently than others, for me to speak again. Running a hand over my face in mild irritation (directly mainly at myself for worrying of their reaction), I decided to just tell them everything at once.

"Her given name is Renesme Carlie Ginerva Black, and I named her after you." I paused, gauging their initial reactions. Mostly seen was shock, some confusion. No bitterness as I had foolishly thought there would be. "Renesme was the combination of both Renee and Esme, as Carlie combined Carlisle and Charlie. Ginerva came from my sister. And, well, obviously Black was given because of myself."

There was a brief pause as the information was absorbed. During their silence, I couldn't help but fear that my previous fears were coming to life. The Cullen's left my life once, though they said it was for my protection. There was still a kernel of doubt creeping in the back of my mind that this could just be an excuse, nothing more than a fable. _What if they left because they really didn't want me anymore? Would knowing how much they affected me in the past – so much so that I named my only child after them – spoil the new game they were playing? Was I being used as a distraction __again__? _However, before I could worry over my insecurities any longer, I was taken by surprise and engulfed in a hug so fierce that had I still been fragile, I would have been crushed.

Esme had her arms wrapped around me so tightly that I could barely move. We stayed like that for a few moments before she released her hold and pulled back enough for me to see the enormous smile plastered on her lovely face. _She was happy about it!_ Carlisle soon engulfed me as well, and I felt some of my insecurities begin to fade away.

**A/N: First off, I hope you enjoyed it. Secondly, I need help with Diagon Alley. Where should they go? What should they do? That sort of thing. Yea, I suck; I know. No need to remind me.**

****This next part is especially important and I would greatly appreciate it if you took the extra time to read it. Thank you.**

I'm not very close with anyone on FFnet, so no one knows a whole lot about me or my life, but I want to share this with all of you. I'm asking for your help.

My sister recently remarried which gifted me with a whole slew of new family members. Travis (my brother-in-law) has a cousin, Crystal, who my sister and I were friends with before we knew Travis even existed. Needless to say, when we all became _actual_ family, it was awesome! Crystal is a single mom of three wonderful children, and I love each of them just as much as my own family.

Crystal recently underwent surgery to remove the majority of more than twenty small tumors growing inside her head. She's currently at home, but in recovery. She not only has her three children but also had the son of her ex-boyfriend staying in her home. (His father is a druggie and a drunk, so she would take Joey in whenever his dad couldn't take care of him.) To help during Crystal's recovery, the children's grandmother has been staying at the house as well.

_This is disturbing and makes me physically ill from here on out – fair warning._

One night this past weekend, Candi (grandma) heard a noise coming from Angel's (Crystal's daughter) room. She went in simply to tell Angel to go back to bed, but what she saw stopped her in her tracks. She walked into the room to see a thirteen-year-old Joey on top of an eight-year-old Angel. He raped her that night. When asked what he was doing, he looked between the two of them, stood up to pull his pants back up, and walked out of the room. He shows no remorse, and openly admits to doing it. He seems almost _proud_. It's disgusting.

When asked if anything like this had happened before, Angel hesitated and didn't answer. She's _eight years old_! She refuses to go anywhere near her room. She won't speak to anyone. I'm afraid she may never be the same again.

Crystal has always been paranoid and fiercely protective when it comes to her kids because this very thing happened to her when she was a child. How do you think she feels knowing that she was asleep the entire time this was happening to her only daughter? She's completely distraught, and the stress of the situation is exhausting her even more than normal because she's recovering from a highly invasive surgery had just over a week ago.

Now, I've never been a very religious person but Crystal is, and I do believe in the power of prayer – and that's all I'm asking for. I'm asking for just a short prayer for this family that is going through more heartache and tragedy at this moment than most families see in a generation. Pray for peace; pray for strength; pray for anything. I don't care – just _please_ do it.

I assure you, this isn't a ploy for reviews or anything of the sort. I love these people more than my own life, and I just want your help. One prayer by one person for one thing is great, but the same prayer said by tens of people would be phenomenal. It's all I want; all I'm asking for.

-_Thank you._


End file.
